


2 steps from hell

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Policier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	2 steps from hell

"Quoi?  
-On a besoin de toi.  
-Il est quelle heure?  
-Hum...3h du mat. Je t'envoie l'adresse."

Je raccroche mon portable avant de m'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Qui d'ailleurs n'est pas le mien mais celui d'un love hôtel de Shinjuku...  
Je devais vraiment être crevé pour m'endormir dans un endroit pareil. Des miroirs et des draps roses en imitation soie, je donne dans la grande classe en ce moment...  
Je m'habille sans prendre la peine de réveiller la forme sous les couvertures qui dort toujours mais je laisse quelques billets pour payer la chambre et je lui griffonne un mot que je ne signe pas. De toute façon, je connais pas son nom je vois pas l’intérêt de lui donner le mien...  
Je passe les quelques clients qui traînent dans les couloirs et qui baissent la tête dans un effort illusoire d'anonymat. J'allume ma clope et en expirant je prends une grande bolée d'air qui me revigore un peu, même si ça ne me rend pas un visage plus humain. Je me traîne des cernes de plusieurs jours que seule une vraie nuit de sommeil réparatrice fera disparaître...autant demander la lune !  
Je hèle un taxi a qui je donne l'adresse qu'Eita m'a envoyé et un quart d'heure après j'arrive à l'entrée d'un parc malfamé près de Roppongi. Plusieurs voitures de police quadrillent déjà les lieux et le véhicule de la médecine légale bloque le passage aux badauds. Tout le quartier est illuminé par les gyrophares des voitures de patrouille.

"Laissez-moi là, merci" Je fourre le montant de la course dans la main du chauffeur et je sors mon badge que j'accroche à ma ceinture. Je passe les bandes jaunes en saluant quelques collègues qui ont l'air tout aussi ravis que moi d'avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller faire une visite au musée des horreurs.   
Je repère mon co-équipier qui est accroupi au-dessus de ce qui doit certainement être la victime. Je jette un œil à la forme sombre. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça....?  
-Oh, salut Jun. Tu ferais bien d'enfiler ça..."

Eita me passe un kit de protection que je décachete avant d'en extraire des protèges chaussures et des gants.   
Un homme est allongé face contre le sol dans une mare de sang. Son corps à demi-nu ne porte qu'une combinaison de latex noire intégrale qui laisse ses fesses à l'air. Des menottes sont passées à ses poignets et maintiennent ses mains dans son dos. 

"Un sado-maso?  
-On en sait encore rien. C'est un joggeur qui l'a trouvé il n'a touché à rien.   
-Pas de vêtements? Il était habillé comme ça?  
-Oui. Cagoule inclue.   
-Tu penses que c'est un de leur petit jeu qui a mal tourné?   
-Sans doute, enfin l'autopsie nous le dira...Les gars sont en train de fouiller les alentours, tout le périmètre est bouclé.   
-Ok. On laisse la médecine légale faire son travail et on interroge tout le quartier à la première heure demain matin pour savoir si on a un témoin. Je vais rester un peu pour jeter un oeil dans le coin, ma nuit est terminée de toute façon. Tu rentres?  
-Non, je reste avec toi.  
-Messieurs?"

On se retourne tout les deux d'un même mouvement et on voit l'agent de la médecine légale qui de toute évidence veut nous demander l'autorisation d'emmener le corps.   
On s'écarte et on parcourt le parc plusieurs fois en vain avant d'aller boire un verre dans un petit café du coin. 5 heures du matin, pas de quoi aller se recoucher...juste rentrer et piquer un somme dans un fauteuil du salon.

« Ca va toi ?  
-Hum...ouais pas mal. Pour tout avouer je ne dormais pas quand j'ai eu l'appel alors ça m'a servi de prétexte pour quitter les 4 murs de mon appart... »

Je laisse quelques minutes de silence passer avant de répondre.

« Tu devrais en parler...je sais pas un psy peut-être.  
-Pas besoin, j'ai juste besoin de temps.  
-Eita...  
-Je rentre. Otsukare ! »

Je regarde mon collègue étirer son grand corps maigre avant de me faire un sourire radieux et de quitter le café. Sa femme est morte il y a pas trois mois. C'était un jour bien triste que celui où on a dû mettre l'amour de sa vie en terre. Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour sa santé mentale...il était si...minéral quand on l'a vu récupérer les os pour les mettre dans son urne. Comme si tout ça ne le touchait pas vraiment, comme s'il ne réalisait pas. Mais il était revenu au poste à peine une semaine plus tard et avait enchaîné les heures de travail. Pourtant on fait vraiment un boulot de merde...  
Inspecteur à la criminelle c'est pas de tout repos mais je suppose que c'est ce qui lui permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
Je rentre sans faire de bruit dans mon appartement, n'allumant même pas la lumière pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J’ôte mes chaussures et je m'effondre dans mon canapé m'endormant comme une souche malgré l'inconfort de ma position.   
C'est l'odeur de café fumant qui me réveille. Ca et la sensation d'un regard posé sur moi.  
Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son regard plein de sourire quand il voit que je suis enfin réveillé.

« Tiens !! » il me tend une tasse.  
« Sankyuu... »je m'assois et en bois une gorgée...froide.   
« C'est bon ??  
-C'est un peu froid.  
-Ohh je vais le réchauffer !  
-Non, non, laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe. C'est de ma faute je ne me suis pas réveillé quand il était encore chaud. »

Je regarde ma montre qui indique 8h45. Ca fait donc trois quart d'heure qu'il m'attend la tasse à la main.

« Je suis désolé Masaki, tu aurais dû me secouer.  
-Tu es sorti pour le travail cette nuit nii-chan ?  
-Oui. Je suis rentré tôt ce matin. » j'ai tout d'un coup un éclair de lucidité. « Tu vas être en retard au travail !!  
-Je leur dirais que tu dormais.  
-Je vais t'emmener au refuge, prends ton sac ! Tu as ton bento ?  
-Oui là ! » il me fait voir le sac à dos qu'il a enfilé et qui commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Je sens une vague de culpabilité m'envahir. « Ce soir on passera au magasin et on ira t'acheter un nouveau sac à dos tu veux ?  
-OUI ! »

Il me donne mon manteau et il attache les scratchs de ses chaussures. Nous prenons les marches, parce qu'il a une peur panique de l'ascenseur et que je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de gérer la moindre de ses crises. Il me prend les clefs de la poche pour ouvrir la voiture et glousse en voyant ses lumières clignoter.  
Nous montons en voiture. Après avoir vérifié mes rétroviseurs et mis ma ceinture je peux enfin sortir du parking et ma route est comme toujours ponctuée de l'énoncé de chaque panneau de circulation que nous croisons. Je souris comme toujours en voyant son visage enjoué et mignon. 

« On est arrivé !!  
-Oui, mais ne descends pas avant que le moteur ne tourne plus. Je vais expliquer à Juri-san pourquoi tu es en retard. »

Masaki se met à courir vers la zone des employés et je le vois enfiler son tablier de travail. Je vais voir sa patronne qui est en train de remplir des papiers.

« Juri-san, Ohayo.  
-Oh, ohayo Matsumoto-san.   
-Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de Masaki, c'est ma faute. Il a attendu que je me réveille pour partir de la maison et j'ai travaillé cette nuit... »

Elle prend son air de gentille femme pleine de compassion qui a tendance a furieusement me taper sur les nerfs. 

« Ca doit être dur. Peut-être que vous devriez songer à...  
-Je ne le placerai pas !  
-Et si vous aviez un travail moins contraignant, ce serait plus simple de vous occuper de lui.  
-Merci de votre compréhension. »

Je m'incline devant elle et je vais dire au revoir à mon frère et ébouriffant ses cheveux comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.   
C'est difficile oui. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de vivre avec une personne qui ne comprend pas qu'on puisse avoir du retard ou qu'on ne rebouche pas correctement un bouchon de dentifrice. Ca demande une rigueur et une organisation sans faille. Mais je me suis toujours occupé de lui, bien que je sois son frère cadet et je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Comment seulement l'imaginer ?  
Je repars du refuge animalier et je fonce au poste sans prendre la peine ni de vérifier mon rétro ni même d'attacher ma ceinture.   
Comme je m'y attendais, Eita est déjà assis à son bureau face au mien et il masque un sourire en coin en me voyant m'installer.

« Tu pues.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je me suis pas réveillé à l'heure, j'ai dû improviser.  
-Merde. Masaki-chan était en retard ?  
-Un peu, mais je l'ai accompagné et j'ai eu droit à l'habituel sermon.  
-Voilà ce que c'est de pas se lever. T'as été puni.  
-Très drôle. Je vais me doucher... »

Je prends des fringues de rechange dans mon casier et je file sous la douche. J'ai encore une tête de déterré mais au moins je sens le propre.

« C'est mieux, je te plais ?  
-Tu me plais...infiniment. Simple is the best...un T-shirt blanc et un jean moulant, y'a rien de tel.  
-Débile ! Va dormir !  
-Je peux pas, dès que je ferme les yeux on m'appelle pour aller inspecter le cadavre d'un mec le cul à l'air dans un parc.  
-D'ailleurs on a du neuf ?  
-Erika est en train de travailler dessus elle m'appelle dès qu'elle a des résultats. Tiens quand on parle du loup... »

Il décroche son portable et après une discussion plus que brève se lève et je le suis.  
On traverse quelques blocs d'immeubles pour se rendre au labo de la médecine légale de la police. Pas besoin de nous indiquer le chemin, on le connaît par cœur.   
Dans un bloc opératoire où une musique entraînante résonne, on voit le médecin travailler habilement sur notre victime.

« Hi...  
-Oh, salut. Je suis en train de le refermer. J'ai dû découper la combinaison, une saloperie à enlever, j'avais jamais vu ça ! Je vous le conseille pas. »

On se regarde en souriant mon collègue et moi, amusé par l'air toujours sérieux de notre légiste qui tranche sérieusement avec son physique de jeune femme fragile.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Plusieurs en réalité.  
-C'est un homme d'une 50 ne d'année, manifestement quelqu'un d'un statut social élevé. Ses ongles sont manucurés et ce ne sont pas des mains de travailleur. Par ailleurs on voit sur son front une démarcation de couleur qui indique qu'il doit porter une perruque habituellement.   
-L'heure estimée de la mort ?  
-Entre 0h30 et 1h je dirais.   
-Le joggueur l'a trouvé à 2h30. Le corps aurait été déplacé ?  
-Je pense oui. Sa température corporelle était encore trop élevée pour un cadavre qui aurait séjourné à l'extérieur pendant plus d'une heure. Les nuits sont très fraiches en ce moment. Il avait une plaie assez profonde à l'arrière du crâne ce qui explique le saignement abondant.  
-C'est la cause de la mort ?  
-Non, ça a été fait post-mortem. Il est mort par asphyxie. Vous voyez le cercle bleuté autour de son cou ? Son larynx a cédé sous la pression exercée. J'ai même retrouvé des débris d'os dans ses poumons.   
-Fait avec quoi ?  
-Sur sa cagoule il avait un collier de ceux que portent les masochistes. C'est ça qui a été serré suffisamment fort pour l'asphyxier.  
-Autre chose ?  
-Ah oui ! Un fait relativement notable. Il n'y a pas de trace de rapport sexuel. Pas de pénétration, pas de sperme dans l'estomac mais dans sa combinaison j'ai trouvé plusieurs éjaculas. Cependant ça n'a rien d'étonnant. La mort par strangulation provoque souvent ce genre de phénomène. C'est une réaction réflexe.   
-Ok. Plusieurs fois ?   
-Non une fois. Il a du avoir un orgasme avant.  
-Ca étaye la thèse d'un jeu sexuel qui aurait mal tourné.  
-Ca ce n'est pas ma partie. Je vous laisse le déterminer. Ah, et je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de lutte. Il était consentant quand il s'est fait passer les menottes et la combinaison.   
-Des plaies ?  
-Oui mais anciennes. Et elles ont des formes suffisamment nettes pour qu'on puisse affirmer qu'elles ont été voulues. Ce gars devait effectivement être un masochiste.  
Il a aussi un tatouage qui je pense va vous intéresser. »

Erika soulève légèrement l'épaule du cadavre pour qu'on puisse voir nettement une croix gamée.

« Un nazi ?? »

Putain ce mec était encore plus fêlé que ce qu'on pensait ! Erika a l'air ravie de son petit effet et on la voit retirer ses gants et son masque.

« Sur ce...je vais manger, je suis affamée ! Eita-san ?  
-Oui ?  
-Vous vous joignez à moi ?  
-Je...j'ai déjà mangé.  
-Ok tant pis. Une prochaine fois ?  
-Sûrement. Bon appétit... »

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle peut avoir faim. Et qu'elle ait encore l'énergie de le draguer. En même temps on peut reconnaître qu'elle ne manque pas de persévérance. Huit ans que je suis en binôme avec lui, huit ans que je la vois baver en le regardant. On pourrait trouver ça indécent avec un veuf, mais je crois que c'est sa façon à elle de lui montrer que la vie continue malgré tout.  
Finalement on est tous pareils. On fait de notre mieux pour continuer d'avancer et on essaye de pas finir comme le gars qui se trouve à poil dans la pièce où on se trouve.  
On a pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur que le patron nous bipe pour qu'on revienne au poste. 

=+=

« Fermez la porte ! »

J'obéis. Ca doit être sérieux pour qu'il cherche de la discrétion.

« Un de nos gars vient de retrouver ça dans une poubelle à 200 mètres de notre cadavre mystère. »

Il pointe un porte-feuille en croco qui se trouve sur son bureau.  
Je le prends et je reconnais sur la photo notre client en compagnie d'une femme et de deux jeunes que je peux supposer être ses enfants. Un garçon et une fille.  
Le nom sur le permis me semble familier et la carte officielle confirme ma crainte.

« Merde...  
-Ouais c'est rien de le dire. » confirme Nagase.  
« Quoi ? »

Je passe le porte-feuille à Eita qui fait des yeux étonnés.

« C'est qui ?  
-C'est un sénateur. Hayushi Goro.   
-Le maso c'est un sénateur ??  
-Oui et c'est pas tout. C'est l'une des têtes de liste de l'extrême droite montante.   
-Ca explique la croix gâmée sur l'épaule. »ajoute Eita en se perdant dans la contemplation de la photo de famille.   
« Imaginez le scandale si on apprend ce que monsieur faisait de son temps libre...  
-Personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre qu'on apprenne qu'un nazi aimait se faire cramer pour prendre son pied.  
-Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il a tout un parti derrière lui et plusieurs lobbies influents. On marche sur des œufs. J'ai déjà dû informer le grand patron et...c'est lui en personne qui a souhaité prévenir la famille.  
-Tu m'en diras tant... »

Parfois je suis juste blasé de ce boulot de merde et de sa direction qui se prend pour une corporation politique trop souvent. 

« Vous vous y mettez jour et nuit, vous comptez pas vos heures et vous me dénichez le mec qui lui a fait ça, compris ?  
-Ok.  
-Matsumoto ça va aller pour votre frère ?  
-Pas de problème. »

J'ai une vieille voisine charmante que Masaki adore et qui prend le relais quand j'ai trop de travail. Elle est là à son coucher et à son réveil et elle l'aide à préparer ses repas, bien qu'il sache cuisiner quelques plats de base.

« Tenez. »

Il nous tend une feuille avec une adresse. 

« Allez-le voir, il pourra vous aider à trouver une piste.  
-C'est qui ?  
-Un prof de fac. Spécialiste de ce genre de chose... »

Il est tard dans l'après-midi quand on arrive sur le campus d'une prestigieuse université. On fait notre chemin jusqu'à l'aile réservée à la psychologie où Eita et moi avons suivi quelques congrès de profilage.  
On est en territoire connu et on a pas de mal à trouver les bureaux administratifs où se trouvent ceux des enseignants.  
Ils s'appellent tous 'Docteurs' dans ce milieu là et les plaques dorées sur leurs portes le mentionne fièrement.

« C'est là. »

On frappe et on attend sagement qu'on nous invite à entrer. Il nous attend puisque Nagase l'a prévenu de notre visite.

« Dozo ! »

On pousse la porte et on arrive dans un joli bureau qui ressemble davantage à la bibliothèque d'une maison bourgeoise comme on en voit dans les films à suspens anglais. Je m'attends à trouver un de ces vieux bonhomme à barbe mais pas du tout. Il est jeune et il me sourit en me tendant la main avant de serrer celle d'Eita. Son regard franc me foudroie.

« Enchanté. Sakurai Sho.  
-Enchanté je suis Eita et mon collègue s'appelle Matsumoto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Il s'assoit avec assurance et croise ses jambes, nous laissant le temps de nous installer. Je le regarde en le détaillant un peu plus. L'habitude professionnelle, je suppose. Il a un costume sombre trois pièce, sur une chemise claire et sa cravate bien nouée gris sur gris donne une touche de couleur à l'ensemble. C'est un costume sur mesure de tailleur probablement et ses chaussures ont l'air d'origine étrangère, italienne peut-être...  
Je saisis son regard qui me fixe avec profondeur. Il arque un sourcil comme s'il me demandait si j'avais enfin fini mon inspection. J'opine et me reprends. Mais je le trouve terriblement sexy...pourtant ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas offert d'aventure avec un homme.

« Nagase-san nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider dans une affaire de meurtre sur laquelle nous travaillons.  
-Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. Vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est ?  
-Et bien, nous avons découvert cette nuit le cadavre d'un homme dans un parc près de Roppongi. Voilà quelques photos. »

Eita sort les clichés médico-légaux pris cette nuit et durant l'autopsie que le prof prend sans rechigner.

« C'est violent je vous préviens. »

Il me sourit gentiment avant de reporter son regard sur les clichés. Au temps pour moi, il a toujours son air serein qui prouve qu'il doit en avoir vu d'autre. 

« Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose sur ces photos qui pourraient nous aider ?  
-La cause de sa mort ?  
-La strangulation. Il a été étranglé avec le collier de cuir qu'il avait autour du cou. Il avait aussi une plaie au crâne mais qui a été faite post-mortem. »

Il tourne les photos dans tous les sens et semble inspecter sur celles de l'autopsie les plaies anciennes.  
On le laisse prendre son temps, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va pouvoir nous apprendre sur le tueur. J'ai déjà vu nombre de profiler à l’œuvre, plus ou moins talentueux et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vaut celui-là. En dehors de sa belle gueule et de son chic, je ne lis pas grand chose en lui. 

« Sensei ? »

Ah...Eita n'a pas ma patience...

« Vous voyez ces traces de brûlure ancienne ? Et ces rougeurs sur ses fesses ? C'est typique des adeptes du BDSM. De la brûlure à la cire plus ou moins ancienne. C'est un habitué.  
-BDSM ?  
-C'est une appellation commune pour toutes les pratiques sexuelles et érotiques à base de soumission et de domination. Le bondage, l'esclavage sexuel, la soumission mentale etc...Apparemment votre victime était un soumis.   
-Pensez-vous que sa mort puisse être un jeu qui aurait mal tourné ?  
-Bien sûr tout est possible, mais j'en doute. Nagase-san m'a dit que c'était un homme important, avec une image publique.  
-Effectivement.  
-D'après ce que je vois, c'est un soumis régulier et de longue date. S'il ne veut pas avoir de marque qui pourrait le dénoncer il a tout intérêt à aller voir un professionnel.  
-Un professionnel ? Comme une prostituée ?  
-Un 'maître' professionnel ou une 'maîtresse' effectivement. Il existe à Tokyo des établissements spécialisés qui assurent une discrétion totale à leurs clients. Je suis sûr que votre homme devait avoir ses habitudes.  
-Vous avez une idée de l'endroit qu'il pouvait fréquenter ?  
-Je dirais le 'Dante' c'est ce qui se fait de plus chic dans le centre. Ils ont bon nombre de clients richissimes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils n'étrangleraient pas un client au point de lui ôter la vie. Ce serait la fermeture assurée pour eux.   
-Je suppose qu'on va aller leur rendre visite.  
-Je doute qu'ils acceptent de vous parler. C'est un milieu très fermé et leurs rapports avec la police ne sont pas les meilleurs. Mais je peux essayer de vous arranger un entretien. Matsumoto-san ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je vous appellerai demain. »

Il m'a tendu la main pour la seconde fois et je lui ai répondu mécaniquement. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il est terriblement charismatique, il dégage un truc incroyable, comme magnétique. Je me demande aussi quelles sont ses connexions pour qu'il puisse nous arranger un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de ce monde si glauque. J'ai du mal à imaginer un homme comme lui frayer avec tous ces gars en cuir armés de fouets.   
Je repasse prendre Masaki au refuge et je le trouve en train de jouer avec des chiots. C'est une bénédiction ce travail pour lui...  
Il me saute dans les bras en me voyant et il va chercher ses affaires avant de faire le tour de tous ses collègues pour leur dire au revoir.  
Dans le magasin où je l'emmène il choisi exactement le même sac à dos que celui qu'il a depuis ses 11 ans. Je croise toujours les doigts pour qu'il soit encore fabriqué à chaque fois que l'un d'eux cède. On rentre manger à la maison et je lui fais des ramens au porc dont il raffole.   
Je l'aide à prendre son bain et je le couche à 21 h avant de revenir au salon pour tenter de voir sur les photos quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé.  
Mais je me dis que ce gars n'est pas mort depuis 24h...j'ai une vague pensée pour sa famille, même si ça devait être le dernier des enfoirés, je suppose que ses enfants doivent être en train de pleurer leur père. Je me dis surtout qu'en apprenant la façon dont il vivait en douce, ils n'ont pas fini de déchanter.

=+=

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que le prof me rappelle.   
Je suis sur dans mon bureau en train de faire des recherches sur le sado-masochisme et ça semble encore pire que ce que je pensais. C'est juste impensable de vivre comme ça...  
Son numéro m'est inconnu mais je sais que c'est lui. Pourquoi ? J'en sais foutrement rien.

« Mochi mochi ?  
-Matsumoto-san, c'est Sakurai. J'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous pour vous avec le patron du club dont nous avons parlé.   
-Oh ! Heu...génial. Quand ?   
-Ce soir. 22h.   
-22h ??  
-Ce sont des activités essentiellement nocturnes Matsumoto-san.  
-Je m'en doute. Je contacte mon collègue.  
-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous irons tous les deux. Ce sera plus discret. Retrouvons nous à 21h30 à l'université. »

Il a raccroché. Un peu directif...enfin je suis content de voir qu'enfin ça bouge du côté de notre affaire.  
Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé de notre côté. Notre Grand Chef refuse obstinément que nous parlions à sa femme et son parti est d'une opacité à toute épreuve.   
Bref en dehors de la piste Sakurai c'est le néant.  
Je passe chez moi pour prévenir ma voisine et je couche Masaki avant de sortir de l'appartement.  
Je me suis habillé sobrement. Un jean sombre, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Un simple perfecto complète ma tenue.   
J'arrive avec un peu d'avance à notre rendez-vous et Sakurai arrive à l'heure dite. Il a aussi troqué son costume d'universitaire contre une tenue plus décontractée. Ouah...

« Bonsoir Matsumoto-san.   
-Bonsoir Sakurai-san. »

J'ai un peu de mal à me dire qu'on est juste là pour le boulot. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait exactement ce que j'ai dans la tête et c'est plutôt...déstabilisant.

« Nous y allons ?  
-Je vous suis. »

Je marche à ses côtés sans parler et c'est naturellement que je monte dans sa voiture. Il prend les rênes, je l'ai bien compris.   
Il m'ouvre même la porte...  
Le quartier dans lequel il m'amène est calme, le voisinage est discret, mais ce n'est pas exactement le genre de coin où on s'attendrait à trouver ce type de club.

« Détendez-vous, ça va bien se passer... »

Il me passe la main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical et j'ai bien envie de lui dire que c'est sa présence qui me met mal à l'aise pas le fait de faire mon boulot.  
Il frappe à la porte et un oeillet s'ouvre avant qu'on entende le cliquetis du verrou. 

« Sakurai-sama. » lui dit l'homme qui s'incline devant nous. « Vous avez amené un ami ?  
-Tout à fait. Nous venons voir Ninomiya-sama.  
-Je vous en prie. »

Sakurai lui tend sa veste et ses gants comme le ferait un habitué. Je ne fais pas de commentaires, je me contente d'observer tout mon saoul ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Je sais parfaitement que si j'étais venu avec mon badge en bandoulière je n'aurais jamais eu accès si rapide à l'intérieur et à d'éventuelles informations.  
Les couloirs sont sombres et des tableaux représentant des hommes et des femmes en train de souffrir le martyre du jugement dernier. Pas très engageant. Fascinant mais pas très engageant. J'ai vu bon nombre de choses dans ma vie mais l'atmosphère qui règne ici me met terriblement mal à l'aise. La présence sûre de Sakurai à mes côtés me rassure cependant. Il sait où il va et il me laisse le temps de regarder le paysage alors qu'il pourrait parfaitement marcher à son pas.   
« C'est ici. » Il m'indique une porte cachée par un rideau rouge qu'il écarte de la main.  
La porte s'ouvre et c'est un homme maigrelet un peu plus petit que moi qui nous accueille. Il porte un simple jean et une chemise large absolument pas le genre d'homme que je me serais attendu à trouver.

« Sho.  
-Bonsoir Kazunari.  
-Entrez je vous en prie. »

Nous entrons dans son bureau qui ressemble sensiblement à celui de mon compagnon. Pas d'instrument de torture, pas de cage ou de tableau terrifiant...juste des fauteuils clubs en cuir profond, un grand canapé et une cheminée où brûle un feu.

« Voici l'homme dont je t'ai parlé, Matsumoto-san.  
-Enchanté. Vous voulez un thé ?  
-Volontiers. Matsumoto-san ?  
-Je veux bien oui.  
-Asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise. Je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

Sakurai m'incite à prendre place dans le canapé et il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Alors Sho-san m'a dit que vous aviez des questions à me poser.  
-Effectivement. J'enquête sur le meurtre d'un homme éminent que l'on a retrouvé vêtu d'une combinaison de latex, menotté et étranglé à l'aide du collier qu'il portait. Sakurai-san pense aussi que c'était un masochiste. Peut-être un jeu qui aurait mal tourné ? Tenez. »

Je lui tends la photo du sénateur. Il la regarde à peine avant de me la rendre.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Ninomiya regarde Sakurai qui opine.

« C'est un de nos habitué. Il vient tous les vendredi soir.  
-Est-ce qu'il est venu vendredi dernier ?  
-Je suppose oui. Je peux vérifier.   
-Qui est son maître ? »demande Sakurai.  
« Son maître ? » 

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les interrompre. Ca m'interpelle franchement. Sakurai se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

« Il a probablement l'un des employés du 'Dante' qui lui sert de maître. C'est le genre de prestation offerte par ce club. Nino ?  
-Oui. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était Ohno-san.  
-Pensez-vous qu'il accepterait de me parler ?  
-Si...si Sho le demande. »

Je ne comprends pas bien le sourire en coin qu'il adresse au professeur.

« Accepterais-tu, s'il te plaît qu'Ohno vienne parler à Matsumoto-san ?  
-Yosh ! Demandé comme ça, je ne peux décemment pas refuser... »

Il se lève et sort nous laissant seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?  
-Je...je n'ai pas pour habitude de quémander des services. Nino me pousse à le faire sachant que je vais chercher à vous faire plaisir.  
-Oh...je...je... » je bafouille et je rosis comme une midinette. Pourtant son regard à lui est fixe et déterminé. Je baisse un peu les yeux mais il pose son index sous mon menton pour me contraindre à le regarder.  
J'ai une envie folle qu'il m'embrasse en cet instant précis. Son envie de moi est tellement flagrante dans son regard qu'il m'embrase.   
« Plus tard. » il dit en me relâchant et j'en glapirais de dépit. Je voudrais protester mais son regard m'en empêche. Je me renfrogne et j'attends patiemment que Ninomiya revienne.  
Je me demande ce qui va passer la porte. Un grand costaud, type catcheur ? Le sénateur était loin d'être petit et il avait une certaine stature...  
J'en reste ébahi de voir l'homme qui entre avec le patron de l'établissement. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.   
Ninomiya s'assoit dans son fauteuil et le 'maître' se met sur l'accoudoir. Aussitôt le plus petit pose la main sur sa cuisse en un geste négligemment possessif. Si Ohno est un maître, alors qui est Ninomiya ?

« Ohno avait des séances avec Hayushi-san tous les vendredi.  
-Comment se passe une 'séance' ?  
-Habituellement ? »demande Ohno et sa voix est mélodieuse. Il me sourit et je comprends pourquoi des hommes se mettent à ses pieds.  
« Oui. Habituellement.  
-Il aimait la cire et les brûlures d'une façon générale.   
-Est-ce qu'il portait un collier ?  
-Oui en début de séance il me baisait les pieds et je l'autorisais à porter un collier.  
-Vous l'autorisiez ? »

Sakurai prend la parole. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un interprète.

« Le collier est un cadeau que le maître fait à son esclave. C'est une récompense pour une bonne action faite par l'esclave. En l’occurrence, le fait qu'il baise les pieds du maître en début de séance.  
-Est-ce qu'il aimait qu'on l'étrangle ?  
-Bien sûr. C'est une partie de l'utilité du collier. Il aimait que j'y accroche une laisse et que je lui fasse faire le tour de la pièce, comme s'il était un chien. Vous dites qu'il est mort ?  
-Oui, il a été tué dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Ca n'a pas l'air de vous attrister.. »  
Je lui dis avec ironie.  
« Ce n'était pas mon amant, ni mon ami, c'était un client. Juste un client.  
-Vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec lui ?  
-Jamais. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'aurait pas compris que son maître s'abaisse à le prendre. Il voulait être humilié pas honoré. »

Je suis abasourdi par ce que j'entends. J'ai juste la sensation d'avoir plongé à pied joint dans un film de science-fiction. 

« Aviez-vous des contacts avec Hayushi-san  ?  
-Non il ne venait jamais en dehors de ses soirées du vendredi. Ca faisait des années qu'il venait.   
-Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?  
-Il n'est pas venu vendredi dernier. » il dit innocemment.  
« Vous auriez pu commencer par ça !  
-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.  
-C'est vrai... »

Je n'imagine même pas ce à quoi j'aurais eu droit si j'avais été seul.

« Je peux revenir si j'ai d'autres questions ? »

Ninomiya caresse la nuque d'Ohno qui ronronne de plaisir et regarde Sakurai en répondant.

« Si vous avez d'autres questions, Matsumoto-san, passez par Sakurai-san. Il arrangera une nouvelle visite. Si par contre vous souhaitez tester nos installations, je vous réserverai un donjon de choix.  
-Sans façon, non. » Je décline aussi poliment que je le peux, même si je me doute qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette réplique, un message pour mon mentor.  
Nous sortons de la pièce et l'air me semble bien moins étouffant de l'autre côté de la porte. Je retourne à la voiture du Professeur et il vient à nouveau m'ouvrir la porte.   
Mais nous ne revenons pas à l'université.

« Où vous m'amenez ?  
-Dans un restaurant. Je sens que vous avez quelques questions à poser. »

Je n'argumente pas, il a raison. Je me sens même rassuré qu'il cherche à répondre à mes interrogations alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.  
Il se gare devant un hôtel chic devant lequel je suis souvent passé sans jamais y mettre les pieds. Je le suis et le concierge le salue avec déférence. J'éprouve un peu de fierté à accompagner cet homme. En général, je ne suis pas si bien reçu, surtout dans le cadre de ma profession. Et dans le cadre personnel ce n'est pas le genre de lieu où je peux seulement espérer boire un thé.

« Vous avez faim ?  
-Un peu.   
-On va se mettre au fond de la salle, nous serons plus tranquille. »

La salle est vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais le personnel ne montre pas le moindre signe d'agacement. Ils nous servent ce que Sakurai commande avec rapidité.

« Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez...Notre visite de tout à l'heure vous a mis mal à l'aise.  
-Oui, clairement.   
-C'est normal, c'est un milieu très particulier, même si Ninomiya et Ohno sont les seuls interlocuteurs que vous ayez eu. Ce sont des hommes abordables.  
-Vous avez l'air de bien connaître Ninomiya.  
-Vous voulez savoir par quel biais je l'ai rencontré ?  
-Ca ne me regarde pas vraiment.  
-Alors je vous le dirais une autre fois. »

Une autre fois ? C'était une sorte de rencard ?

« J'arrive pas à comprendre cet homme pour tout dire, le mort. J'ai aucune sympathie pour l'homme qu'il était c'est clair, mais ce n'est pas que ça...Se faire humilier, se faire mener en laisse ? Comment on peut aimer ça ?  
-C'est plus complexe que ça, Matsumoto-san. Il existe plusieurs sortes de masochistes...Certains peuvent se contenter de relâcher la pression qu'ils s'imposent le reste de la semaine en venant dans des donjons, en se faisant humilier. Pour d'autre c'est un mode de vie à plein temps. Des esclaves qui ont un maître avec lequel ils vivent. Votre victime était sûrement un homme vindicatif et autoritaire le reste de la semaine. Il passait son temps à cacher ses pulsions.  
-Mais il avait une femme, des enfants.  
-Et aucune relation sexuelle effective avec son maître. Ce n'était même peut-être pas un homosexuel. Ce genre de masochistes n'imaginent même pas pouvoir souiller leur maître de leur désir.   
-Et les esclaves qui vivent avec un maître ?  
-C'est différent. Ohno-san vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, ils avaient des rapports strictement professionnels. Dans le cas d'une relation personnelle, le maître et l'esclave s'aiment sincèrement.  
-Mais le maître bat son esclave !  
-Non il ne le bat pas ! L'intention n'est pas là. Un masochiste éprouve un plaisir physique à ressentir de la douleur, son maître lui donne du plaisir. S'il le punit ça ne sera pas nécessairement en lui infligeant une douleur physique, bien au contraire. Avez-vous déjà été amoureux au point de tout accepter de l'autre ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas non.  
-Si ça avait été le cas, vous le sauriez, croyez-moi. Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez c'est qu'en dehors des abus qui existent, lorsque c'est une relation consentie, c'est une forme d'amour absolu. Un Amour qui naît de l'abandon de soi à l'autre.  
-A vous entendre en parler, ça ferait presque envie. » Je lui souris mais lui est terriblement sérieux. Et je meurs d'envie de savoir s'il fait plus que de l'étudier.  
« Allez-y.  
-Pardon ?  
-Vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Mais il lit dans mon esprit ou quoi ?Putain, c'est flippant. Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître en prenant un chemin détourné mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. 

« Vous êtes maître de conférence sur le sujet c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Et vous avez écrit des livres ?  
-Vous vous êtes renseigné ?  
-Un peu...  
-Et ?  
-Pourquoi le BDSM ?   
-Parce que c'est fascinant de tenter de comprendre comment un être humain peut être répugné par la douceur et éprouver du plaisir dans la douleur. »

Je n'ose pas lui demander jusqu'où il a poussé ses investigations mais j'ai la certitude que s'il l'a fait, il était du côté des maîtres et pas des esclaves. Il reprend.

« Il y a différentes sortes de maîtres. Certains sont durs et d'autres 'softs'. A eux de trouver un esclave qui leur correspond, ainsi que des pratiques qui plairont à leur esclave. Ils ne peuvent pas tout se permettre contrairement à ce que s'imaginent les non-initiés. Ca demande de la discipline et du travail.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'y trouvent les esclaves ?  
-Une paix de l'esprit et de l'amour. Pour ceux comme votre victime, un plaisir purement physique et une soupape mentale.  
-Une paix de l'esprit ?  
-Prendre des décisions, dans son travail, ses relations humaines, sa vie quotidienne, c'est épuisant, non ? Vous n'avez jamais envie de vous mettre en pause ?  
-...  
-Avoir quelqu'un qui prend ces décisions pour vous, en qui vous avez une confiance aveugle et dont vous êtes sûr qu'elle fera les meilleurs des choix pour vous. Qui ne serait pas tenté ?  
-Mais le libre arbitre ?  
-Cela relève du libre arbitre. Celui de trouver quelqu'un sur qui se reposer entièrement.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Ca ne correspond pas à tout le monde, je vous rassure. »

Il regarde sa montre.

« Il est déjà tard. Je vous ramène ? »

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Même si je sais que je ne le connais pas et que je ne suis rien pour lui. 

« C'est que...  
-Oui ?  
-Si vous le voulez. »

Je me lève et je le suis hors du restaurant. Nous arrivons trop vite à l'université et il se gare près de ma voiture.   
Je vais le remercier pour cette soirée quand je le vois sortir.  
Je l'imite et je déclenche l'ouverture des mes portières avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Merc... »

Mais il m'a plaqué contre la porte de ma voiture avant que j'ai seulement eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Je serais bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.   
Il s'appuie sur moi m'arquant légèrement et il me sourit.  
Je baisse à demi les paupières éprouvant les pires difficultés à maîtriser les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Il me fait un effet fou.

« Regarde-moi. »

J'obéis sans réfléchir. Il me sourit.

« Je vais t'embrasser. »

J'opine et j'attends qu'il s’exécute. Et ce n'est que de la douceur qu'il m'offre pour ce premier baiser. Je me laisse totalement entraîner par lui, gémissant sous ses lèvres qui me baisent lentement. 

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Je lui donne l'accès qu'il me demande et qui empêchait mes gémissements de se faire trop sonores. Sa langue me pénètre et vient caresser la mienne. Il passe la main dans ma nuque et approfondit son exploration, mordillant et suçotant mes lèvres, les meurtrissant suffisamment pour me faire bander.   
Il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi, faisant bouger la voiture dans mon dos, son bassin oscille de droite à gauche et je sens son érection contre la mienne.

« Tu es tellement beau » il me chuchote à l'oreille en posant les mains dans mon cou.   
« S'il te plaît... » je le supplie de se montrer plus entreprenant. Je crève d'envie qu'il me prenne. Ici, chez lui, dans ma voiture ou dans la sienne, peu importe.  
Mais il s'écarte de moi et je me sens vaciller, comme privé de toute énergie.

« Tu sens la nicotine.  
-Je...je suis fumeur.  
-Alors il faut que tu arrêtes. Si tu veux que je t'embrasse à nouveau, Jun. »

Il me tourne le dos et remonte dans sa voiture sans un regard pour moi.   
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ? Va te faire foutre connard ! Arrêtez de fumer pour un baiser ? La retombée de la pression et du désir sexuel se transforme en colère. Je ne le reverrais pas de toute façon.   
Je rentre chez moi et je tente de noter tout ce que j'ai appris lors de cette soirée.  
Puis avant d'aller me coucher je vais caresser la joue de mon frère qui dort comme un bienheureux. Oui j'en ai rêvé parfois de ne plus avoir de décision à prendre...

=+=

« Et tu dis que c'est un 'maître' professionnel ??  
-Je suppose que c'est moins difficile pour un prostitué de balader des mecs en laisse que de se faire passer dessus 20 fois par jour.  
-J'imagine oui. Quoi que quand on voit le genre de cinglé qu'ils doivent supporter, on les envie pas vraiment.   
-Mais tu sais ces mecs ressemblent pas du tout à ce qu'on imagine. Ils sont plutôt petits, super mignons, et ils ont l'air d'être malins.  
-T'es amoureux ?  
-Arrête tes conneries, je te parle d'un truc sérieux, là ! »

Eita relit mes notes avec intérêt.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pu venir avec toi ?  
-Sakurai voulait qu'on soit plus discrets. Sûrement Ninomiya qui lui a imposé ça.  
-Il est comment ?  
-Qui ?  
-Le psy.  
-Hum.... » je choisis mes mots avec précaution. Eita me connaît sur le bout des doigts et il sait déjà que Sakurai est typiquement le genre d'homme qui me plaît. « Passionnant. Il connaît bien son sujet et il est pédagogue.  
-T'es rentré directement chez toi après le 'Dante' ?  
-C'est quoi ces questions ? Je passe un interrogatoire ou quoi ?  
-Oh oh...t'es bien à fleur de peau toi...  
-On s'est embrassé.  
-Omedeto ! »

Il commence à rire mais je sais qu'il est vraiment content que j'ai un coup de cœur. Ca ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années, trop pris par mes soucis familiaux.

« On s'en fout, il se passera rien de plus. Il est un peu cinglé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il m'a dit que je devais arrêter de fumer.  
-Il est cinglé pour ça ?? Il pense à ta santé, je trouve ça plutôt censé et...un peu craquant.  
-T'es une gonzesse, je te l'ai jamais dit ?  
-Hé ho, c'est pas moi qui me fais baiser par des mecs.  
-Pour l'instant c'est pas moi non plus. Même si j'ai eu bon espoir que ça change hier soir.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Ouais il me plaît vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.  
-Alors arrête la clope et fonce. Et ça fera plaisir à Masaki, depuis le temps qu'il te le rabâche.  
-S'il a plus à le faire, ça va le traumatiser.  
-La belle excuse !!  
-On s'en fout, pour l'instant, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.  
-Quoi ?  
-Notre homme, là.  
-Oui ?  
-Il allait au 'Dante' tous les vendredis soirs pour une 'séance' avec Ohno.  
-Exactement.  
-Pas d'étranglement réel, puisqu'il se faisait promener en laisse. Et étrangement trois jours avant sa mort, il n'y va pas. J'ai vérifié le livre de compte et c'est confirmé.  
-Et ?  
-C'est bizarre qu'il renonce à son petit plaisir du vendredi. Si j'en crois Sakurai, ça lui servait de soupape de sécurité, j'imagine mal qu'il s'en passe sciemment.  
-Tu penses à quoi ?  
-Je pense qu'il s'est trouvé un autre maître.  
-En dehors du 'Dante' ?  
-Oui en dehors. Peut-être quelqu'un de moins expérimenté qui l'aurait tué par accident ou intentionnellement.  
-Mais on a toujours pas de mobile !  
-Alors par accident. Mais l'homicide est là, qu'il y ait intention de donner la mort ou non.  
-Donc ?  
-Donc on doit retrouver le nouveau maître. Et savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.  
-On a pas accès à la famille, pas accès aux membres de son parti, comment on fait ça ?  
-On retourne au 'Dante' avec des questions plus précises. Ils ne parlent pas de bon cœur et je pense qu'ils prennent plaisir à nous manipuler, mais je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront de répondre honnêtement à des questions précises.  
-On y va ?  
-Si c'était aussi simple que ça... »

Je mentirais si je disais que la perspective d'avoir à faire appel à lui une nouvelle fois me répugne mais ça m'angoisse.  
Je laisse passer une grande partie de la journée avant d’appeler son secrétariat. Je laisse un message tout professionnel.  
Mais il ne répond pas.  
Le lendemain toujours rien et je me décide à appeler Ninomiya en personne.  
Il me rit presque au nez.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose Inspecteur Matsumoto ?  
-J'ai de nouvelles questions à vous poser.  
-Je m'en doute. La dernière fois vous étiez un peu trop 'absorbé' par votre compagnon pour voir les points défaillants de votre affaire. »

J'ignore volontairement sa remarque personnelle pour me concentrer sur l'aspect professionnel.

« Les points défaillants ?  
-Je suppose que vous les avez trouvé maintenant puisque vous m'appelez.  
-Je peux venir ?  
-Je vous ai demandé de passer par Sakurai-san la dernière fois.  
-Je pourrai tout aussi bien obtenir un mandat et faire du tort à votre commerce en perquisitionnant.  
-Vous finiriez placardisé si vous mettez votre nez dans les affaires privées de certaines personnes haut placées. Et puis quand bien même...je sais très bien tenir ma langue quand je le veux.  
-Et si Sakurai vous le demande ?  
-J'accepterais bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ca me plaît de le voir avoir de l'inclinaison pour quelqu'un. Ce n'est rien de plus que ça. Mais vous en avez aussi n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi ?  
-De l'inclinaison pour lui.  
-...  
-Alors faites ce qu'il faut et persistez. A bientôt ? »

C'est une question purement rhétorique. Je pourrais aller voir Nagase et lui demander un mandat, que bien sûr il n'obtiendra pas et j'aurais alors une excellente raison de classer sans suite cette sinistre affaire. Mais...  
Je ramasse mes clefs et je vais à la fac.  
Quand j'arrive dans son bureau, il n'est pas là, il est en plein cours.  
Je me poste dans le fond de l’amphithéâtre et je m'adosse au mur.  
Les étudiants sont silencieux et semblent boire ses paroles. Il a un charme fou et un humour terrible, et j'ai beau tenter de me concentrer pour comprendre de quoi il parle, je n'y parviens qu'à peine.   
Il me voit et me sourit mais continue son exposé sur la manipulation mentale(je l'ai enfin compris) comme si de rien n'était. Le cours fini, je le vois se faire prendre d'assaut par des étudiantes gloussantes. J'attends qu'il ait enfin fini avec elles et je le regarde ranger ses livres dans son cartable de cuir, assis sur une table du premier rang.

« Ohayo. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sans préavis. 

« Omedeto. »

Il me dit en se reculant dans un sourire craquant.

« Quoi ??  
-La cigarette. Tu as arrêté ?  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'autre jour.   
-Non, bien sûr. C'est un heureux hasard. »

Il me tourne le dos et grimpe les marches de l'amphi.

« Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels ? »

Je l'interpelle utilisant le tutoiement sans y penser et il se retourne étonné.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ma secrétaire que tu appelles ?  
-C'est une demande professionnelle !  
-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu tentes juste de prendre de la distance avec moi.  
-Je...sûrement. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Ninomiya.  
-Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?   
-Parce que tu as le sens de la justice ? »

Il croise les bras sur son torse.

« Parce que j'ai arrêté de fumer ?  
-En récompense ? »

Enfoiré. Il m'a amené exactement là où il le voulait.

« Très bien je l'appellerai. Pour te faire plaisir.  
-Merci. »

Je me demande ce que ça va me coûter par la suite...

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau au cœur du 'Dante' le lendemain soir. Sakurai et moi dans le canapé, Ninomiya et Ohno face à nous.  
Ce soir, Ninomiya a un pantalon de cuir noir et un T-shirt à longues manches noir. Il est sexy en diable...je suppose que lui aussi doit mettre la main à la pâte parfois.

« S'il n'est pas venu le dernier vendredi précédent sa mort et que de toute évidence il est mort durant une séance, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui peut être son partenaire ? »

Nino me sourit. Apparemment ma question lui convient, c'est déjà ça.  
Il caresse pensivement les cheveux d'Ohno avant de se pencher à son oreille et c'est lui qui répond à ma question. 

« Il me parlait d'un homme avec qui il avait des conversations via internet. Je devais le punir toutes les semaines pour avoir osé penser à changer de maître.  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
-J'en sais rien exactement. Un bon mois je suppose.  
-Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu passer à l'acte avec lui ?  
-Même par internet on peut prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de quelqu'un. Le corps ne fait que suivre.   
-Il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier sur lui ?  
-Rien. Je lui ai dit de ne plus lui parler, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de pouvoir sur lui autrement qu'en séance. Si l'autre lui a offert quelque chose que je ne lui donnais pas, s'il était suffisamment renseigné sur ce qu'il aimait, éventuellement, il est possible qu'il l'ait préféré.  
-Comment je peux le trouver ?  
-S'il l'a tué c'est ou un amateur, et donc il ne traîne pas dans notre milieu, soit c'est un assassin et dans ce cas-là il n'ira pas faire étalage de son aventure. »

Ils ont raison. Je suis dans une impasse. Je n'ai plus qu'à écumer les sites internet BDSM et éplucher les propositions de rencontre de ces deux derniers mois. Je remercie mes interlocuteurs et je sors derrière Sakurai.  
Cette fois-ci je m'autorise une question.

« Nino est un maître ?  
-Oui.  
-Celui d'Ohno ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais Ohno est aussi un maître ?  
-Oui, mais il fait ce que lui ordonne Nino. Il n'en tire pour seul plaisir que celui de faire ce qui fait plaisir à son maître.   
-C'est tordu.  
-Ouais un peu. »

On se met à rire et il a un rire merveilleux. A la fois grave et entraînant.   
Cette fois je ne suis pas étonné qu'il m'emmène au restaurant de la dernière fois. Je l'espérais un peu...  
Il me demande de lui parler de ma vie. J'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire fuir alors j'y vais doucement.

« Tu es célibataire ?  
-Oui.  
-Et tu es gay ?  
-Pas vraiment. J'aime les femmes aussi.  
-Et tu as déjà vécu avec quelqu'un ?  
-Je vis avec quelqu'un. Mon frère.  
-Ton petit frère ?  
-Mon frère aîné. Il a 29 ans.  
-Et il s'occupe de toi ?  
-Non, c'est l'inverse. Il est handicapé, il ne peut pas vivre seul.  
-Quel genre de handicap ?  
-Un retard mental. C'est une forme d'autisme, il a l'âge mental d'un enfant de 4 ans.  
-Pourquoi toi ?  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il vive en foyer.  
-Mais ta famille ?  
-Je n'en ai pas. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais adolescent. Depuis je vis avec Masaki.  
-Tu me le présenteras ?   
-Masaki ? »

Je me serais attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à de l'enthousiasme. C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas de compassion ou de dégoût face à moi.

« Si tu veux...Tu as d'autres questions ?  
-Tu passerais la nuit avec moi ? »

Je rate un battement de cœur, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ?  
-C'est ce que je te demande.  
-Quand ? »

Et 10 000 dollars à la question la plus con de l'année.

« Maintenant.   
-Je dois être rentré avant 8 heures chez moi.  
-Alors on a pas de temps à perdre. »

Je le suis alors qu'on retraverse le restaurant mais à ma grande surprise il me ramène à l'université. Il a l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid avec moi. Je comprends plus...mais ça m'excite de ne pas avoir d'influence sur lui.

« Je croyais que...enfin que tu voulais qu'on...  
-Ma maison est sur le campus.  
-Oh...je vois. »

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de me repousser et de filer vers le centre du campus. Je le suis à grand pas, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser distancer.   
Sa maison est jolie, un peu en retrait et coquette.   
Il allume les appliques de l'entrée et me laisse faire le tour des pièces sans bouger de l'entrée. C'est une maison très jolie, bien entretenue et son bureau à l'université pourrait en être une extension.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?  
-J'ai eu ma chaire il y a 3 ans. J'ai emménagé peu de temps après.  
-Tu vivais déjà à Tokyo ?  
-Oui. Chez mes parents. Ils ont une maison en banlieue. »

Une maison ? Je parierais que ce n'est pas un pavillon banlieusard, mais je garde ma question pour moi. S'il veut répondre il le fera sans même que j'ai à lui demander.  
Je suis dans sa bibliothèque quand il vient m'enlever ma veste. Je tourne la tête et je le vois la poser sur une chaise avant de revenir m'enserrer la taille et de poser la bouche dans le bas de ma nuque. Il déboutonne ma chemise et en sort les pans avant de promener ses mains sur mon ventre, le faisant se contracter de plaisir.   
Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête pencher en arrière alors que sa langue glisse sur mon cou ses mains s'aventurant jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture qu'il défait patiemment. Le zip caressant mon membre déjà rigide m'arrache un gémissement. Mais alors que je me cambre pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon bas-ventre je le sens s'éloigner de moi. J'ai envie de me retourner pour comprendre cet abandon mais j'ai confiance, j'attends avec une appréhension pleine d'excitation. Je me raidis un peu plus à l'idée de ce qu'il me réserve. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas couché avec un homme parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'amant capable de me retenir. Des coups d'un soir ne cherchant que la jouissance rapide au fond d'un lit d’hôtel miteux ou d'une cabine de chiotte...rien à voir avec la douceur et l'envie d'investissement d'une femme. Même si cet investissement disparaît avec l'arrivée de l'aube et l'annonce de l'existence de Masaki.   
Je sens le toucher soyeux d'un tissu sur ma peau, sur mon cou puis sur mes yeux.  
Je suis pris d'une angoisse soudaine face à cette brusque cécité et je porte les mains au bandeau qui est déjà serré sur mes tempes.  
Il prend mes mains en douceur pour les remettre le long de mes cuisses et me baise l'arrière de l'oreille en murmurant un « Détends-toi ». J'obéis en respirant profondément et ce calme revenu ramène ses mains sur moi. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens et me fait marcher en silence. Un lit contre l'arrière de mes genoux, ma chemise au sol et mon pantalon sur mes chevilles, il m'allonge et fini de me déshabiller.   
Il a allumé une lampe j'aperçois son halo à travers le tissu. Je perçois sa forme sombre qui se déplace au-dessus de moi et semble m'inspecter avec attention. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de son jugement, je suis plutôt joli garçon, et je n'ai pas honte qu'il voit l'effet qu'il me fait. On est adultes et on sait tous les deux ce qu'on veut, je le veux lui et je sais qu'il a envie de moi, je suis juste impatient de le sentir contre moi. Mais il ne semble pas de cet avis, il me laisse attendre et l'espérer. Et ça ne fait pas retomber mon excitation, bien au contraire, je deviens dur de façon intolérable, j'ai envie de me soulager en me prenant en main mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre plaisir. Je suis tout à lui et à son désir. Il m'attire à lui et je me retrouve assis sur le lit. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi sans qu'il ait la moindre instruction à me donner.  
J'ouvre la bouche et c'est avec un grognement de plaisir que je le prends entre mes lèvres. Je n'ose pas poser les mains sur lui pourtant j'en meurs d'envie. Je le laisse faire son chemin dans ma bouche, étouffer mes gémissements et s'enfoncer en moi, caressant l'intérieur de ma joue de sa douce extrémité. Mes bourses se contractent entre mes cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre ma respiration rendue difficile par son intrusion me faisant perdre un peu la tête. J'ai l'impression de rêver ce moment. C'est trop bon pour être vrai. Puis il se retire de moi et me laisse me rallonger.   
Je m'attends à devoir patienter encore mais je ne bouge pas. Je le laisse relever mes jambes et m'écarter les cuisses. Le froid du lubrifiant sur ma peau me fait frisonner de plaisir et ses doigts qui me fouillent sans attendre me font geindre. J'avais oublié cette sensation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma virginité depuis tout ce temps. Comme si personne ne m'avait jamais pénétré. Il doit le ressentir aussi parce qu'il est doux dans ses mouvements et il vient embrasser la larme qui coule sur ma joue sous le bandeau. 

« Ca fait longtemps ? » il murmure à mon oreille. J'opine lentement.  
« Je vais être doux. » Je sais. Tu l'es déjà et peu importe que ça fasse mal puisque c'est toi et que je suis prêt à tout pour te prendre en moi. Il met sa main sur ma joue et prend ma bouche par surprise. La douleur disparaît instantanément et mes hanches se lève automatiquement pour accompagner ses mouvements.   
Il ne me demande pourtant pas si je suis prêt alors qu'il s'impose entre mes cuisses et s'enfonce en moins lentement mais sans marquer la moindre hésitation.   
Il ne s'arrête que lorsque je sens son bassin contre mon pelvis. J'esquisse un mouvement réflexe pour me masturber mais je me retiens. Il ne voudrait pas. Et je ne veux pas non plus. Je veux le laisser me montrer ce qu'il veut, qu'il me fasse l'amour comme il l'a choisi.   
Il est dur et pesant en moi, m'habitant à l'excès. Mais il se retire à un rythme précis avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, sa régularité me rendant totalement fou. Comme un métronome. Il se déplace sans cesser ses mouvements et glisse mes fesses sur ses cuisses me faisant crier. Il caresse ma prostate à ce même rythme languissant, et je sens le précum me mouiller la hampe et le bas-ventre. Je vais jouir sans même qu'il m'ait effleuré s'il continue ainsi. Je ne sais même plus si je crie, si je gémis ou si aucun son ne passe mes lèvres, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps et d'espace sous ses coups de boutoir et ce bandeau qui m'aveugle.   
Touche-moi, touche-moi, je lui crie mentalement mais j'ai peur d'exploser dans sa main à la seconde où je le sentirais me toucher. Et c'est ce qui se passe.   
Il me saisit fermement dans son poing et me branle à la même cadence. Ce mec est un putain de musicien...L'orgasme m'emporte après une secousse et mes muscles se resserrent autour de sa verge. Il accélère enfin ses mouvements mais je suis perdu dans ma jouissance, le laissant me baiser sans répit. C'est son grognement suivit de la sensation chaude de sa semence en moi qui m'achève définitivement. Je pourrais avoir un deuxième orgasme sans effort. Il suffirait qu'il en éprouve l'envie.   
Mais il se retire de moi et je sens déjà le vide qu'il laisse derrière lui.   
Il m'attire à lui et je pose ma tête sur son torse me réchauffant au contact de ses bras qui m'enlacent. Il me retire mon bandeau et prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillent de joie et il sourit en baisant ma bouche.

« Tu es parfait. »

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il l'est aussi pour moi et que personne ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça mais il le sait déjà, j'en suis sûr. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire mais je sais qu'il me comprend totalement qu'il sait tout ce que je pense c'est de la folie...Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, je ne peux rien lui cacher, surtout pas ce que je ressens pour lui.   
Son baiser change au gré de mes pensées, il n'est plus si innocent et son gémissement me prouve qu'il a à nouveau envie de moi.   
Il me retourne et se met dans mon dos, ses mains ranimant mon désir en une seconde.   
C'est la sonnerie brusque de mon téléphone qui me ramène sur terre.  
Sho me lâche et je tente de me recoller à lui, envoyant au diable celui qui ose nous déranger.

« Et si c'était pour Masaki ? »il me gronde gentiment. Je m'en veux d'avoir oublié mon frère et je bondis hors du lit pour me jeter sur mon portable.

« Hiiiiii » Eita.  
« Il est quelle heure ?  
-3 heures, l'heure du crime.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je te donne trois indice. Latex, menottes, parc.  
-Sans déconner ?  
-Sans déconner, même endroit que la dernière fois.  
-Putain...  
-A tout' »

Je me retourne vers Sho déjà navré de ce que je vais lui annoncer.

« Je dois y aller.  
-Le boulot ?  
-Il y a eu un autre mort. Comme la dernière fois...  
-Vas-y alors. »

J'ai peur de le quitter et que ce soit la fin de notre histoire. Mais il me sourit et se lève pour m'embrasser et me serrer contre lui.

« On s'appelle aujourd'hui.  
-Sho, je..  
-Je sais. Moi aussi. Va maintenant. »

 

 

 

Je me rends sur la scène du crime un sourire extatique au visage. J'ai pourtant comme une impression de déjà-vu en passant les bandes jaunes de délimitation du périmètre.  
A la différence qu'Eita discute avec Erika sur le côté à quelques pas du corps. Je prends dans le camion de la médecine légale un kit et je l'enfile. 

« Salut... » je leur lance laconiquement. « Alors ?  
-On prend le même et on recommence. Combinaison de latex, menotte, collier, etc...Les gars sont en train de fouiller les poubelles. »

La donne est changée avec ce nouveau cadavre. Plus de thèse d'accident qui tient.   
Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien savoir de son identité, puisqu'il porte une cagoule que seule le médecin est habilité à ôter.   
Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à tout ce qu'implique pour nous la découverte de ce nouveau cadavre. Si nous avons à faire à un tueur en série, ça change la donne. L'affaire nous sera même sûrement retirée pour être confiée à des spécialistes...  
Fait chier...  
Le rapport d'Erika tombe dans la matinée confirmant nos craintes. Même façon de procéder, pas de trace de violence autre que celle consentie par la victime. Encore un dingue de brûlure...Son porte-feuille est retrouvé dans une poubelle différente de la dernière fois mais à la même distance. 201, 50 mètres du corps. Monsieur est méthodique. Ca balaye tout doute quant à la thèse de l'accident.   
Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans le bureau de Nagase qui fulmine. Nous n'avons pas été assez rapide à résoudre le meurtre du Sénateur et il nous accuse d'avoir laissé un deuxième meurtre se produire. En toute mauvaise foi. On cherche même pas à argumenter et on réunit les résultats de nos recherches sur le meurtre précédent pour passer la main.   
J'en suis dégoûté. Non pas que je tenais à tout prix à venger la mémoire d'un honorable homme politique, mais s'être donné tant de mal pour que d'autres profitent du fruit de notre travail, ça fout les boules.   
Je passe prendre Masaki au travail. On passe faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison. Mon esprit revient sans cesse à Sho, à ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Je me demande s'il pense un peu à moi...  
On a à peine passé la porte que mon portable sonne. 

« Mochi mochi ?  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Je viens de rentrer chez moi. On s'apprêtait à faire la cuisine.  
-Vous m'invitez ?  
-Je t'attends.  
-J'arrive. »

Je préviens Masaki de la venue de ce nouvel ami disant qu'il est très impatient de le rencontrer et que c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Il ne fait pas de commentaires mais part ranger sa chambre, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.  
Sho arrive avec un jouet pour lui. Un petit chien qui jappe et fait des bonds en aboyant en sourdine. Masaki le remercie avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et s'assoit dans le salon pour jouer.  
Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le repas et Sho me rejoint. Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou et m'embrasse avec ferveur. J'ai l'impression de respirer enfin à mon aise entre ses bras. 

« Tu m'as manqué. » il susurre à mon oreille.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, faisant disparaître tous les soucis de cette journée.

« On m'a retiré l'affaire du sénateur. »

Il me regarde avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Le meurtre de cette nuit. C'est le même mode opératoire. On a à faire à un tueur en série de toute évidence, le Chef confie le cas à une équipe spécialisée.  
-Tu es déçu ?  
-Je suis en colère que mon travail d'enquête soit du temps perdu.   
-C'était pas du temps perdu. On s'est rencontré.  
-C'est vrai...tu restes cette nuit ?  
-Et Masaki ?  
-Je vais lui dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui le dérange.  
-Ca t'arrive souvent ?  
-...Jamais. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau avant de se reculer brusquement. Masaki est tout près de nous et pioche dans le sac de course en faisant semblant de ne pas nous prêter attention. Il est venu nous espionner sans grande discrétion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai faim.  
-Je suis en train de faire à manger.  
-Non, t'embrasse ton amoureux, tu me fais pas à manger.  
-Je peux faire les deux ! »

Je lui prends le bras et le sors de la cuisine. Sho le suit dans le salon.

« Pas toi !!  
-Je vais jouer avec Masaki. »

Il passe la nuit avec nous pour la première fois ce soir-là. Au matin, à 8h, il est toujours à mes côtés dans mon lit et je soupire d'aise en me collant à son dos. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, par respect pour la présence de mon frère. Mais dormir contre lui a signifié tellement plus que ça nous a largement suffit.   
Masaki a préparé 2 tasses de café pour nous et il ne semble pas perturbé comme je l'avais craint.  
Il est revenu le soir et petit à petit Masaki s'est accoutumé à sa présence au point de parler de lui pendant ses rares absences.  
Je me demande pourtant jusqu'à quel point nous pouvons poursuivre ainsi...je me doute que sa liberté lui manque et régulièrement je passe la nuit chez lui en disant à mon frère que je pars au travail. Mais lui mentir me fait culpabiliser terriblement. Je ne lui ai jamais menti auparavant mais je ne trouve pas de solution satisfaisante à notre situation.   
Comme toujours c'est Sho qui me devine.  
Je suis venu chez lui après la tombée de la nuit et je le trouve assis à son bureau. Il travaille sur un nouveau livre sur le bondage et je ris de ses obsessions. Mais je le regrette aussitôt quand il m'adresse le regard plein de séduction auquel je ne sais rien refuser.

« C'est sensuel d'être entravé... »dit-il tout bas.  
« Je passe mon temps à menotter des gens et je peux te garantir qu'ils n'y voient rien de sensuel.  
-Tu as tes menottes ?  
-Hum...bien sûr dans ma veste. »

Je le sens mal ce coup-là mais j'ai hâte de voir où nous conduira son imagination. Je me laisse déshabiller et il m'assoit à cheval sur ses cuisses, dézippant à peine son jean.  
Il me caresse avec lenteur et en prenant ma bouche, met mes mains dans mon dos. J'ai l'habitude d'accepter sans répliquer ses fantaisies mais quand il me passe mes menottes, j'ai le réflexe de tirer ce qui a pour résultat immédiat de me blesser.

« Sho arrête tes conneries enlève-moi ça ! » c'est la première fois que je proteste, mais pour moi l'entravement c'est pour les coupables, pas pour les amants encore moins pour les amoureux.  
« Chut, détends-toi ou tu vas te blesser. » Il embrasse mon torse, caresse ma nuque et mon dos, me maintenant droit afin que je ne me fasse pas mal.  
« Je peux pas me détendre avec ces putains de menottes !!  
-Bien sûr que tu peux. Concentre-toi sur moi. »

Je souffle et calme ma colère, me concentrant comme il me dit de le faire sur ses baisers et ses caresses. Je laisse mes bras au repos, ne luttant pas pour ne pas tirer sur les engins de torture.   
Il bouge les hanches sous moi pour se dégager de son sous-vêtement et sors à peine son membre pour me pénétrer. Sa progression est rendue plus facile par notre position verticale et il me coupe le souffle, me faisant presque défaillir. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et avec son pouce me fait ouvrir la bouche pour la pénétrer de la langue.

« Bouge Jun. »

Il est en moi entièrement, complètement immobile. Mais entravé je ne peux rien faire, je ne comprends plus...

« Je peux pas.  
-Si tu peux. Fais toi du bien. Lâche prise et va chercher ton plaisir. »

Je ferme les yeux et il m'embrasse à nouveau, caressant mon membre, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'un désir.   
Mon bassin se meut sans que j'y réfléchisse, trouvant un mouvement que l'entravement de mes poignets me permet. Il gémit fort, il halète à mon oreille et m'enflamme encore plus. Je serre les cuisses et la sensation créée par mes va-et-vient balaye tout l'inconfort crée par le fait que je suis en mal d'équilibre. Et le plaisir dans la contrainte est merveilleusement jouissif, c'est une nouvelle façon pour moi de l'aimer et de le combler, une façon que je n'aurais jamais osé envisagé.   
J'ouvre grand les yeux pour observer son visage déformé par le plaisir que je lui offre. Il se tend vers moi et lèche mon torse, mordant mon téton sans prévenir. La poussée de douleur soudaine me fouette et je jouis sur son ventre. Il me bascule sur le canapé et me prend avec force allant chercher son orgasme. 

« Je t'aime Jun... »

J'allais me déplacer pour rendre ma position moins douloureuse mais il me foudroie sur place avec son annonce.

« ..Q..Quoi ?!  
-Retourne-toi que je t'enlève ça avant que tu te blesses définitivement. »

Je le sens défaire les menottes avec rapidité et c'est en me massant mes poignets meurtris que je le vois les ranger dans ma veste.

« Tu es drôlement doué avec des menottes...  
-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi ! »

Il se met à rire mais je ne veux pas le lâcher.

« Sho c'est vrai ?  
-Quoi ?   
-Que tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui c'est vrai. » il dit en me reprenant sur ses genoux avant de m'embrasser.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime.  
-Viens vivre avec moi.  
-Je peux pas, tu sais bien pourquoi.  
-Masaki serait heureux ici, il y a un jardin et il n'est qu'à deux arrêts de bus du refuge. »

Je souris et pose ma bouche dans son cou pour cacher les larmes que j'ai au coin des yeux.  
Nous prenons le temps de l'habituer à la maison du campus. Il reste parfois avec Sho en journée lorsque je suis pris par le travail et c'est Masaki lui-même qui me demande pour quelle raison on ne vit pas pour de bon avec lui. Il se plaint de nos aller-retour intempestifs et je ne peux que lui donner raison. Je n'en reviens pas de la façon dont il a rapidement accepté Sho et la facilité qu'il a eu à lui faire une place dans notre quotidien que je voulais si bien organisé. 

Nous emménageons donc chez lui et notre vie de tous les jours s'organise sans heurt. Masaki a sa chambre et continue de se coucher à 21h après son bain pour se lever à 7h30. Il part pour le travail toujours à 8h même si maintenant il arrive en avance...  
Il a tenu à ce que Sho l'accompagne pour le présenter à ses collègues de travail qui sont tombés sous son charme, comme tout le monde.  
Seul Eita a trouvé notre relation un peu trop rapide. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas la tête au travail. A croire qu'il faut avoir une vie privée merdique pour être un bon flic.   
Je ne prête que peu l'oreille aux rumeurs autour de moi, mon engagement auprès d'un homme faisant les gorges chaudes au poste. Je m'en soucie comme d'une guigne, les rumeurs je connais et ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'avancer. Et puis je sais que ça ne fait que passer, que ça va se calmer, surtout que notre tueur en série persiste et signe désormais. Deux nouveaux cadavres, deux quidams comme notre deuxième victime, ayant pour seul point commun que d'être des masochistes ayant fréquenté l'établissement de Ninomiya à un moment ou à un autre. Mais nous avons été relevé de cette affaire...C'est d'ailleurs ce que je dis au patron du 'Dante' quand il m'appelle. Il commence à s'inquiéter, ses protecteurs se font moins présents et ça commence à jaser dans son milieu.   
Je suis gêné de ne pas pouvoir l'aider alors qu'il a accepté plusieurs fois de me tuyauter. Ca n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas renvoyer l'ascenseur mais là, ça dépasse le cadre de mes compétences. 

« Ils viennent manger à la maison demain soir. »m'annonce Sho alors que je lui parle du coup de fil après avoir couché Masaki.   
« Qui ?  
-Nino et Ohno. Demain soir.   
-Tu...tu es vraiment ami avec eux ?  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça.   
-Raconte-moi. Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais un jour.  
-J'ai rencontré Nino alors que j'entrais en fac de psycho. Il était plutôt doué...il m'a rapidement parlé de sa fascination pour le BDSM et il m'a aussi raconté qu'il avait un esclave depuis ses 17 ans.   
-Précoce...  
-Oui vraiment. Mais quand on le connaît, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il a une personnalité assez captivante.   
-Et ?  
-Et on est devenu très amis au point qu'il est venu souvent chez moi. Il a rencontré mon frère aîné, il est tombé amoureux de lui et ils se sont installés ensemble.  
-Ton frère était l'esclave de Nino ?!  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Nino a rencontré Ohno et mon frère n'a pas supporté, il s'est suicidé. »

Je reste bouche bée. Il dit ça avec un calme olympien comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de courant. Je n'en reviens pas de ne jamais lui avoir posé de questions sur sa famille avant. Je comprends un peu mieux pour quelle raison il a accepté aussi facilement Masaki dans sa vie....mais qu'il soit en relation avec Nino me dépasse.

« Et tu vois encore Nino ?  
-Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mon frère était fragile.  
-Mais...comment tu peux seulement devenir un spécialiste de ce truc de malade ??  
-C'est comme ça, ne cherche pas à argumenter !   
-Je veux juste comprendre, Sho.  
-Pourquoi ton côté flic prend le dessus quand quelque chose te dépasse ?  
-C'est de la folie ! Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ?  
-Je ne me fais pas de mal, je t'assure.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu t'exorcises ?  
-Ne joues pas au psy avec moi, n'y pense même pas Jun ! Ou est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi un gosse dont les parents ont été assassinés travaille comme inspecteur à la criminelle ? »

J'en suis abasourdi. Il me fait peur tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir jusqu'à quel point il peut cacher ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il ressent. Je me lève et je quitte la maison en claquant la porte. Je n'ai pas atteint ma voiture qu'il m'appelle. Je mets mon portable en silencieux et je fonce chez Eita.   
Je veux pas lui donner raison mais j'ai besoin d'un ami à qui parler.   
Quand je frappe à sa porte je le trouve fin saoul. J'entre derrière lui et son appartement est juste dans un état pitoyable. Je jurerais qu'il n'a touché à rien depuis la mort de sa femme. J'en oublie presque que je suis venu parce que Sho et moi venons d'avoir notre première dispute. Et je me sens minable de l'avoir négligé à ce point-là...  
Il me tend une bière et je m'assois avec précaution sur une chaise que je dégage.

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es pas venu ici.  
-Trop on dirait... »

Je regarde les murs encore plein de photos de sa femme belle et amoureuse. 

« Tu aurais dû m’appeler.  
-Je suis venu sur un coup de tête...  
-Masaki ?  
-Il dort je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Je me suis engueulé avec Sho.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il m'a parlé de la mort de mes parents.  
-Et alors ?  
-Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé et il savait qu'ils avaient été assassinés.  
-Tu lui as peut-être dis sans réfléchir.  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'en souviendrais.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Qu'il trouvait étrange qu'on devienne flic quand ses parents sont morts dans ces circonstances.  
-Il a pas tort remarque...  
-Comment il est au courant ?  
-Pourquoi tu lui as pas posé la question ?  
-Tu crois qu'il a enquêté sur moi ?  
-Jun...arrête de faire le flic deux minutes et pose lui la question. T'as pas confiance en lui ?  
-Si, évidemment mais il est tellement mystérieux parfois...  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Comme ça par exemple.   
-Et encore ?  
-Il...il sait utiliser des menottes.  
-Je veux pas savoir dans quelle circonstance tu l'as appris !   
-Et je te le dirais pas.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-...Oui.   
-Alors arrête ton manège et va le retrouver. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.  
-Excuse-moi. Je suis nul de te barber avec mes histoires de couple c'est juste minable.  
-Non, nous aussi on s'engueulait tout le temps pour des conneries.   
-On a retrouvé le mec ?  
-Non il a disparu dans la nature. Pourtant je donnerai cher pour le tenir...  
-Moi aussi.   
-Dégage maintenant et va voir ton homme. »

Je lui tapote la joue pour le remercier et je prends la porte.

« Viens manger à la maison demain soir s'il te plaît. Sho a invité Nino et Ohno, j'aurais bien besoin de soutien.  
-Pas de soucis, je viendrais.  
-Je te le note, attends...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-T'es bourré, t'auras oublié demain. » Il glousse mais prend néanmoins le papier que je lui tend. 

Je rentre et je trouve Sho en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il me fonce dessus et me serre dans ses bras à me broyer. 

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Ne coupe plus ton portable sans prévenir !  
-Je te signale que je te faisais la gueule.  
-Je m'en fous. Ne le fais plus c'est tout.  
-Promis. »

Il m'embrasse avec fougue mais je lutte un moment, il se recule pour m'interroger du regard. 

« Comment tu savais pour mes parents ?  
-C'est Masaki qui m'en a parlé. Quand vous êtes venus vivre ici.  
-Il...il sait ?  
-Bien sûr qu'il sait. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de devoir t'occuper de lui depuis.   
-Je vois vraiment rien, hein ?  
-Tu prends trop de choses sur tes épaules. Tu veux tout assumer. Repose-toi sur moi.  
-J'ai invité Eita demain soir.  
-C'est bien. Il est temps qu'on se rencontre en dehors des circonstances officielles. »  
On se couche cette nuit un peu plus soudé...

 

 

 

Nous passons l'après-midi à cuisiner pour accueillir nos invités. C'est la première fois que nous recevons officiellement des amis depuis que nous avons emménagé avec Sho et je me sens un peu nerveux. Non pas que je craigne un jugement quelconque, mais je me demande comment 5 personnes aussi différentes que nous vont pouvoir s'entendre.   
Deux flics, un couple SM, un psychologue et mon innocent de frère...c'est improbable.  
Je me montre même un peu désagréable avec lui qui prend un malin plaisir à mettre du bazar dans les zones que je viens de ranger pour se faire remarquer. Il chouine et se réfugie derrière Sho qui le protège comme la bonne mère qu'il est devenu pour lui. 

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer dans le jardin avec Happy ? »lui propose Sho en lui fourrant l'animal dans les bras -le chiot qui a remplacé le chien robotique que Masaki ne quitte plus que pour aller au travail- avant de revenir vers moi.

 

« Tu es nerveux ?   
-Excuse-moi, c'est Masaki qui en fait les frais, je vais aller le voir pour m'excuser...  
-Ca va bien se passer. Tu verras. C'est la première mais sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'on reçoit nos amis, on doit s'y habituer. »

Je le sais mais j'ai pas envie d'introduire d'élément étranger dans notre équation parfaite.   
Nino arrive avec Ohno en début de soirée et presque rien chez eux ne peut indiquer qu'ils ont une relation si particulière. Masaki les adopte aussitôt et les emmène dans sa chambre après leur avoir présenté son chien. Il est ravi de voir tant de monde graviter autour de nous deux et je me dis que j'étais un peu idiot d'avoir tant voulu préserver notre tranquillité. Il est bien plus détendu en société, même si c'est un milieu relativement protégé, où il est entouré de gens bienveillants à son égard.   
Nino m'a amené un bouquet de fleur 'Pour la maîtresse de maison' m'a-t-il dit en souriant et j'aurais volontiers claqué sa petite tête de sadique si je n'avais pas eu Masaki pendu à la main.   
Ohno est plus effacé et il s'assoit au sol après que Nino ait pris place dans un fauteuil. Il porte son collier d'esclave et si j'ai peur que mon frère pose des questions, il n'en est rien, il doit prendre ça pour un bijou quelconque.   
Eita arrive un peu plus tard, mais lui c'est un cadeau pour Masaki et une bouteille de vin qu'il a entre les mains. Il a l'air interloqué en voyant nos invités...J'en étais sûr, il a oublié qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il s'entend cependant particulièrement bien avec Sho et l'atmosphère se détend assez rapidement.   
Sho et Nino nous parlent de leurs années à la fac pendant qu'Eita et moi leur racontons notre rencontre à l'académie de police et la façon dont nous avons atterri à la criminelle. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai couché Masaki que la conversation devient plus personnelle.   
En descendant les marches j’entends Eita dire « Je suis veuf ». Je reprends ma place à table en mettant la main sur son épaule.

« Elle était malade ? »demande Nino.  
« Non, elle s'est faite renverser par un chauffard qui a pris la fuite. On l'a retrouvée cachée dans un fossé sur le bord de la route.  
-Désolé. C'est dégueulasse. »

Merci Nino. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant de la sincérité que je lis dans ces yeux en cet instant. C'est vrai, il sait ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher. Mes yeux se posent alors sur Sho qui fixe mon collègue. 

« Et vous ? Ca marche le SM ? »

Bravo Eita...quelle finesse...Je commence à glousser derrière ma main et sa tête qui affiche un sourire fier de lui aggrave mon cas. Sho se met aussi à rire, suivit par les deux autres.

« Ouais...enfin beaucoup moins depuis qu'on tue tous nos clients. »ajoute Nino non sans une touche de son habituel humour caustique.  
« Il y a eu d'autres meurtres ? »demande Sho. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, ce qui se passe au travail ne franchit pas la porte de notre maison ou je ne pourrais jamais décompresser...  
« En tout, quatre.  
-Tous des clients du 'Dante' ?  
-Plus ou moins, oui. L'un d'entre eux est venu une fois mais pour accompagner l'un de nos habitués. Un autre n'était pas un régulier, loin de là et le dernier était un de nos client historique, comme le Sénateur.  
-Et à part ça vous n'avez aucune piste ?  
-On a très peu d'information sur l'avancée de l'enquête, mais c'est mauvais signe. S'ils avaient quelque chose ils s'en vanteraient...Et non, rien de plus. Pas de date fixe, mais le même mode opératoire, le même parc, le même déguisement pour la victime.  
-On prévient nos clients de ne pas entrer en contact avec des prétendus maîtres sur internet mais il doit être suffisamment doué pour leur retourner le cerveau...  
-Quand on était sur l'enquête, on a écumé tous les sites internet de rencontre, ça n'a rien donné de concluant et on a été relevé trop rapidement pour trouver quelque chose.   
-En tout cas c'est la psychose dans le milieu. On parle d'un anti-BDSM qui aurait décidé de débarrasser Tokyo de ses masochistes. C'est une épuration en bonne et dûe forme Matsumoto-kun et le pire est que personne ne peut en parler. Nous vivons dans l'obscurité, nous ne pouvons que subir. »

Il a raison. Je ne peux pas entièrement comprendre leur façon de vivre mais la mise au ban de la société je connais, puisque je suis gay, et que j'ai un frère handicapé qui a souvent été victime de moqueries. Pourtant dans leur cas, tout le monde se dit sous cape que ce ne sont que des monstres qui ont sûrement cherché ce qui leur arrive.  
Nous les raccompagnons à leurs voitures en toute fin de soirée et Sho se douche en rentrant. Je le rejoins dans la salle de bain pour me déshabiller mais je capte son regard dans le miroir. Il se met dos au mur sous le jet d'eau et m'attend clairement. Je ne résiste pas et je viens m'agenouiller devant lui, le laissant se glisser dans ma bouche. Je ne peux pas me lasser de son plaisir. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il parlait de faire tout pour la personne qu'on aimait. Je pourrais tout accepter de lui, même ce que je n'aurais jamais cru concevable.  
Cette nuit là il me prend plus fort que d'habitude et il m'attache à notre lit pour la première fois. Il m'apprend que j'aime ça plus que de raison.   
Parce que je l'aime, être à sa merci est terriblement érotique, parce qu'il m'aime il ne fait rien que je n'aurais pas souhaité intimement qu'il me fasse. Il me fait atteindre des sommets que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Le matin alors que je me réveille meurtri et le dos en compote, je le trouve à table avec Masaki en train de boire un café. Il est en costume, tiré à 4 épingles, d'une sexytude à faire fondre une banquise. Ou est-ce juste l'effet de mon esprit pervers ?  
Je viens les embrasser et je me sers un café quand Sho vient me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je vais accompagner Masaki au refuge et mets un T-shirt, tu vas l'effrayer. »

Je ne comprends que lorsqu'ils sont parti et que je vois dans le miroir un bleu gigantesque qui s'étale du bas de mes côtes au haut de ma fesse. Si je voyais ça sur une femme je lui demanderais immédiatement de porter plainte contre son mari...pourtant je ne peux que ressentir de la fierté à porter la marque que son amour a laissé sur moi. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'à chaque fois que cette zone me lancera aujourd'hui, au travail, en voiture, à la maison, elle me rappellera cette nuit où j'ai été à lui.   
Quand j'arrive au bureau Eita est, comme toujours, déjà là.

« Merci pour hier.  
-De rien, je suis content que tu sois venu.  
-Et t'avais raison, ils sont mignons et petits...  
-Ca va c'est pas non plus des munchkins.  
-Et t'es pas Dorothée je te rassure. D'ailleurs en parlant de conte de fée, on a un nouveau cadavre sur notre liste.  
-De 'notre' tueur ?  
-Parfaitement.   
-Eita, Matsumoto, le Chef veut vous voir !  
-Hiiii ! » on répond d'une même voix avant d'aller dans le bureau de Nagase.  
Il tourne comme un lion en cage dans son bureau.

« On est dans la merde. Le tueur a encore frappé. »

Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça nous concerne...

« On a été relevé de l'affaire, Chef.  
-Et bien, vous vous y remettez, pour moi et à couvert. Je commence à me demander si les gars qui sont dessus font vraiment tout ce qu'il faut. Officiellement vous êtes toujours sur vos affaires quotidiennes mais j'aimerais que vous repreniez votre enquête depuis le début s'il le faut. Vous me faites un rapport dès que vous avez quelque chose. Allez voir Toda.  
-Yosh... »

Allons bon...  
Les yeux d'Erika brillent de plaisir en nous voyant passer la porte de la morgue.

« Je suis contente de vous voir ici. »

On jette un coup d’œil circulaire sur les instruments, le corps de la victime, et le mur carrelé d'un blanc parfait. 

« Bref, voilà notre cadavre numéro 5. Homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Même tenue que les autres MAIS, lui a des marques de lutte. Par ailleurs il a du sperme dans l'estomac ce qui nous indique qu'il a eu un rapport homosexuel peu de temps avant sa mort. Il a aussi été tué contrairement aux autres en fin d'après-midi, début de soirée. Mais il a dû être transporté dans le parc à l'heure habituelle, 2h30.  
-Donc, pour résumer, il a eu un rapport sexuel, il s'est défendu, mais porte la même combinaison et les même menottes que les autres.  
-C'est ça. Et il a été retrouvé dans le parc habituel.  
-Des traces de séances SM ?  
-Non, en dehors des coups portés probablement pour le faire obtempérer, rien. »

Ca nous perd plus que ça nous renseigne...  
On retourne au bureau où Nagase nous a laissé un mail avec l'identité de notre nouvelle victime. Un salaryman dans une grosse société, père de famille, pas de réel incident notable, si ce n'est une nuit passée au poste après avoir été ramassé par la police dans un meeting illégal d'un groupuscule d'extrême droite. 

« Ce gars n'était pas maso.  
-A priori non.  
-Mais il appartenait à un parti nazi.  
-Sûrement.  
-Donc lui a un lien avec notre Sénateur.  
-On en sait encore rien. Un groupuscule nazi et un parti ayant pignon sur rue, y'a de la marge. Et puis on a pas de lien avec les 3 autres victimes. Et si le tueur tue uniquement des masos depuis le début, pourquoi s'en prendre à ce mec-là ?  
-Il s'est peut-être planté ?  
-Ca semblerait bizarre, il est plutôt méthodique jusqu'à présent. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.   
-Si on allait poser quelques questions à ces amis ?  
-Aux nazis ?  
-Ca sera sûrement instructif. »

On se rend dans le fameux bar où avait eu lieu le meeting raciste et on est accueillit par des regards pour le moins hostiles. On en attendait pas moins de leur part...  
Les rares clients présents pourraient avoir des croix gammées tatouées sur le front tellement ils sont caricaturaux.   
La patron est un gros bonhomme bodybuildé portant une moustache ridicule à la Hitler et qui a le crâne rasé. 

« Criminelle. Nous enquêtons sur l'assassinat d'un dénommé Take Hiroki, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
-Vaguement.  
-Il a été arrêté dans votre bar lors d'une de vos réunion de parti.  
-C'est possible, mais on a beaucoup de partisans, je les connais pas tous...  
-Ca va peut-être vous rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Je lui tends une photo de notre homme qu'il inspecte attentivement.

« Ouais, je le connais mais ça fait un moment qu'il est pas venu...  
-Avait-il des amis, des personnes particulières avec qui il se trouvait quand il venait au bar ?  
-Ca fait des mois qu'il s'est pas pointé ici.   
-Savez-vous s'il avait des relations homosexuelles avec un autre de vos clients ? »

Et dire que je m'étonne encore du peu de délicatesse de mon collègue. Aux yeux gros comme des soucoupes que le patron nous fait, je me doute que la discussion est close. Chez les nazis on est définitivement pas gay...

« Tenez, c'est mon numéro au poste. Si quelque chose de particulier vous revient, appelez-moi. Merci »

Nous regagnons notre voiture et avant que j'ai eu le temps de démarrer le moteur, un homme monte sur notre banquette arrière. C'est un des gars du bar, petit avec une grande mèche qui lui barre le front et lui fait une tête de rat.

« Vous pouvez quelque chose pour nous ? »je lui demande laconiquement.  
« Votre gars-là, c'était pas n'importe qui...tout le monde le connaît dans le milieu néo-nazi.  
-Dans le parti d'extrême droite ?  
-Non, dans le groupe de soutien.  
-C'est quoi ça le groupe de soutien ?  
-On est un groupe qui s'occupe du sale boulot, ce que le parti peut pas se permettre.  
-Des gros bras ?  
-Ouais plus ou moins...on fout le bazar dans les meetings des autres partis, on s'occupe des opposants...  
-Et Take ?  
-C'était le fondateur historique. »

Il a l'air loquace même si je me doute qu'il espère quelque chose en contrepartie.

« Vous connaissiez le Sénateur Hayushi Goro ?   
-Officiellement non, il nie tout lien avec le groupe de soutien, mais il est souvent venu nous encourager.  
-Vous saviez qu'il se rendait tous les vendredis dans un club sado-maso ?  
-Y'a des bruits qui courraient...  
-Et Take ?  
-Nan, c'était pas le genre...  
-On sait qu'il était marié mais avez-vous entendu parler d'éventuelle relation homosexuelle ?  
-C'est pour ça qu'il avait été écarté du groupe de soutien. Il avait tendance à coller les jeunes d'un peu trop près...»

On garde pour nous notre moue de dégoût mais on en pense pas moins.

«Mais j'ai entendu parler de soirées un peu particulières où ils allaient tous les deux, dans ce club... »

Tiens donc...Ninomiya n'aurait pas tout dit.

« Pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça ?  
-Je les connaissais bien tous les deux, j'ai pas envie de me faire zigouiller comme eux.  
-Pour l'instant on ne sait pas pour quelle raison ils se sont fait assassiner. Il y a trois autre victimes qui n'ont rien à voir avec votre groupe.  
-Y'en a un...  
-Pardon ?  
-Un des autres mort. Il rendait régulièrement des services au sénateur, c'était un espèce de mercenaire. On le payait, il faisait et il fermait sa gueule.  
-Ok...on va vous amener au poste et on va consigner tout ce que vous venez de nous dire.  
-Pas question, si on sait que j'ai parlé ils vont me faire la peau, c'est pas des enfants de cœur ces gars-là.  
-Donnez-moi votre numéro. Je trouve un endroit sûr pour vous et je vous recontacte. En attendant ne restez jamais seul et évitez votre appartement. »

Il fait un gribouillis sur un papier qu'il donne à Eita et sort de la voiture après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ??? »

Je me passe la main sur le visage tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Notre affaire prend une tournure totalement différente et ce dernier témoignage me fait comprendre clairement que nous devons tout reprendre depuis le début.   
Je mets le contact et je reprends le chemin du poste. Eita est plongé dans ses pensées et mange l'ongle de son pouce nerveusement. Lui aussi doit cogiter à 200 à l'heure.  
Il est même vert quand nous arrivons au bureau.

« T'es malade ?  
-Non, ça va. Je suis juste claqué, je dors mal en ce moment. On fait notre rapport au Chef et on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. »

Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de digérer tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre et pour ça j'ai besoin d'un endroit calme, surtout pas comme le poste.  
Nagase reste pensif face à ce qu'on lui apprend mais comme on s'en doutait, il nous demande d'axer nos recherches sur le groupuscule nazi.  
Je rentre à la maison après avoir pris Masaki et nous préparons le repas en attendant que Sho rentre de l'université.   
J'adore notre routine. Et Masaki aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si épanoui, même si ce que Sho m'a dit me trotte toujours dans la tête. Je le recrute pour m'aider à éplucher des légumes et j'en profite pour lui parler.

« Ma-chan, tu penses à Papa et Maman des fois ?  
-Ils sont morts.  
-Je sais bien qu'ils sont morts, mais est-ce que tu es triste qu'ils ne soient plus là ?  
-Tu t'occupes bien de moi. Et Sho-kun aussi maintenant.  
-Tu te souviens d'eux ?  
-Ils sont morts.  
-Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on regarde des photos d'eux tous les deux ?  
-Je veux bien.  
-Après manger on regardera les albums alors. Tu peux me parler d'eux, si tu veux.  
-Mais tu es triste quand je parle de papa et maman.   
-C'est vrai, je suis triste mais on peut quand même se souvenir d'eux. C'est important. »

On dîne tous les deux, Sho étant retenu à la fac et on prend le temps de parcourir tous nos albums de famille. Je suis sidéré par tous les souvenirs qu'il garde d'eux, les bons souvenirs certains dont qui ne sont qu'à eux trois. Quand je le couche il me garde un moment contre lui comme on le faisait il y a des années.   
Je redescends m'installer au salon et un verre de vin à la main, j'étale tous les petits papiers sur lesquels j'ai pris soin de renoter tout ce que j'ai appris de nos victimes et de notre meurtrier.   
Quand Sho vient m'embrasser je suis entouré d'une nuée de post-it et de photos. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Nagase nous a remis officieusement sur l'affaire.   
-Oh...et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Oui et non. On a découvert de nouveaux faits mais qui vont à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on pensait jusque là. Je tente d'y voir plus clair.  
-Et ça marche ?  
-Pas encore, mais j'ai bon espoir...  
-Je peux t'aider ? » dit Sho en s'accroupissant à mes côtés.  
« Tu dois être fatigué, je veux pas t'imposer ça.  
-Tu ne m'imposes rien, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te reposer sur moi. »

Il se lève pour ôter sa veste et nous sert du vin avant de revenir s'asseoir près de moi.

« Ok. On a d'abord notre première victime le Sénateur. Masochiste, il est retrouvé dans un parc près de Roppongi menotté et dans une combinaison de latex, mort par asphyxie. Il est tué vers minuit et demie, retrouvé à 2h30 par un joggeur. Pas de traces de lutte. On apprend que c'est un client du 'Dante' où il ne s'est pas rendu ce dernier vendredi contrairement à son habitude. Pourquoi puisque de toute évidence tout prouve qu'il a fait une séance juste avant sa mort ?  
-A quoi penses-tu ?  
-Je pense qu'il a trouvé un nouveau maître avec qui il a accepté de faire une séance BDSM au cours de laquelle cet homme l'a tué. Sciemment, comme nous prouvent les meurtres qui suivent.   
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore. La victime numéro deux est un salary man sans histoire qui est venu une fois ou deux au 'Dante' mais qui ne pratique pas régulièrement le masochisme. Notre victime trois, Kume, est client occasionnel aussi mais qui a pour particularité de connaître le Sénateur.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, c'était un mercenaire qui travaillait pour un groupuscule d’extrême droite en jouant les gros bras. Il faisait partie aussi de l'entourage du Sénateur. J'ai appelé Ninomiya tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que c'était le Sénateur qui l'avait amené avec lui.  
-Ca change pas mal de chose...  
-Effectivement. Notre victime quatre est un client historique du 'Dante' mais connu pour ses convictions politiques conservatrices, il n'aurait jamais frayé avec l'extrême droite selon les témoignages de son entourage.  
-Donc on part à nouveau dans une autre direction ?  
-C'est ça. Et le dernier meurtre est le plus étrange. Pas de masochisme mais une homosexualité mal cachée. Fondateur historique de ce fameux groupuscule, il en est écarté à cause de son goût prononcé pour les jeunes recrues.  
-Charmant...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. On retrouve du sperme dans son estomac et autre fait notable, il a été tué en début de soirée, contrairement aux autres victimes.   
-Pour résumer, tu as 4 victimes ayant pour point commun le masochisme et 3 liées entre elles par ce groupe nazi.  
-C'est ça. Le tueur a probablement attiré les masochistes en leur proposant de devenir leur maître.   
-Et le dernier ?  
-Une aventure sexuelle sûrement.   
-Mais il portait une combinaison et des menottes ?  
-Ca ressemble davantage à sa signature, tout comme le fait qu'il ait été trouvé dans ce même parc et ses papiers dans une poubelle située à 200 mètres du corps. Ca te parle ?  
-...En fait...je me demande quel est l'arbre qui cache la forêt ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Effectivement, la plupart sont masochistes mais est-ce que le tueur ne cherche pas à te mettre sur une mauvaise piste ? Son but réel est peut-être de tuer uniquement une ou deux de ces victimes.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Pour faire illusion.   
-Tu crois qu'il pourrait tuer des innocents seulement pour se couvrir ?  
-Ils sont innocents de ton point de vue, pas forcément du sien.   
-Le masochisme ?  
-Sûrement. Ou le nazisme. Il s'est peut-être pris à son propre jeu.   
-On a trouvé un mec cet après-midi qui connaissait les 3 nazis, et il a peur d'être le suivant sur la liste.  
-On peut le comprendre. L'étau se resserre...  
-Clairement. Si on trouve le mobile, on retrouve le tueur.  
-Alors il faut que tu revois ton informateur. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui le lie aux trois autres s'il se sent menacé.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je l'appellerai demain matin.  
-On a fini ?  
-On a fini !  
-Alors je vais manger...  
-Sho ?  
-Hum ?  
-Merci.  
-Je t'en prie. »

Bon sang qu'est-ce que je l'aime...je ramasse mes papiers et je vais le retrouver alors qu'il est en train de picorer dans un bol que j'avais préparé. Je me mets dans son dos et je serre sa taille.

« Okaeri. »

Il se met à rire et se retourne pour m'embrasser .

« Tadaima. »

Je m'assois sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je le regarde manger sans parler. Il me lance quelques œillades, mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Puis il repose son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et me prend la main pour m'amener à notre chambre.  
Il me déshabille avec attention me caressant et me picorant des lèvres comme si j'étais un objet précieux. Puis il fait la même chose et se glisse avec moi sous les draps.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?  
-En ce moment, rien, pas quand tu es contre moi...  
-Fais un effort, ça va revenir. »

Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher un moment pareil, j'ai juste envie qu'il me fasse l'amour mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. 

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai repris l'histoire de chacune de nos victimes, des masochistes notamment. Et je pensais aux séances de BDSM. Comment on peut être sûr de ne pas blesser son partenaire ? Au-delà de ce qu'il souhaite je veux dire ? »

Sho se met sur un coude et joue sur mon torse du bout du doigt. 

« Comme les étranglements ?  
-Par exemple oui. Et quel est l’intérêt, on doit être terrorisé, non ?  
-Sûrement, ça fait partie du plaisir. Le fait de marcher sur une corde raide. De savoir que l'autre peut te tuer mais qu'il ne le fera pas parce qu'il t'aime, tu comprends ? »

J'opine, bien sûr je l'ai ressenti souvent avec lui.

« Et il y a une réaction physique, on frôle l'évanouissement, ça donne une autre dimension à l'acte.  
-Tu...tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Je sens que je franchis le rubicond en cet instant. Je lui demande clairement s'il a déjà pratiqué le BDSM alors que nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement. Mais depuis que je me promène avec des bleus et des bosses en en ressentant un plaisir inouï, je ne peux plus nier que notre relation en a certains aspects. Et je dois aussi avouer que je ne suis plus aussi réfractaire à l'idée que je l'étais...  
Il me fixe longtemps, se demandant probablement si je suis prêt à entendre la réponse qu'il va m'offrir.  
« Tu veux ? »dit-il simplement en baisant mon menton puis ma joue avant de s'aventurer vers le lobe de mon oreille.  
C'est le gémissement qu'il m'arrache qui répond pour moi. Je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête dans un signe d'abandon et il s'agenouille près de moi. Il parcourt mon corps de baiser avant de glisser sa bouche à mon bas-ventre. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de fellation, il ne m'en a jamais fait, c'est moi qui l'accueille dans chacune de nos relations intimes et j'en ai fait mon plaisir. Mais sa langue qui se promène à l'intérieur de mes cuisses me rend fou. Je sens mon sexe se dresser en dépit de ma volonté tout près de son visage, comme si je lui quémandais cette faveur et je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour en baiser l’extrémité. Je ne peux pas retenir un grognement sonore et mon ventre se tord au point que je sens ma jouissance trop proche, déjà trop proche. 

« Pas encore. »souffle-t-il.

Mais il continue à jouer des lèvres sur mon sexe, sans jamais me prendre dans sa bouche. 

« Sho... »je répète son nom comme une litanie bénie et quand il s'éloigne de moi, je manque d'air. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec l'écharpe qui avait servi à me bander les yeux lors de notre première nuit. Je déglutis avec difficulté en sachant l'usage qu'il va en faire. Mais je suis excité comme jamais.   
La corde raide.   
Je tente de fermer les yeux mais il m'en empêche. 

« Ne ferme jamais les yeux, je dois te voir. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux et il se met entre mes cuisses après avoir fait rouler l'écharpe à mon cou. 

« Si tu veux m'arrêter dis-le moi, compris ?  
-Oui. »

Il reprend mes lèvres et je sens mon goût sur sa langue. Il me coupe la respiration, m'envahissant entièrement avant de se reculer. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer correctement. Je sens encore la façon dont il me coupe le souffle en pénétrant ma bouche pourtant il est loin au-dessus de moi et je sens ses doigts fourrager mon intimité.  
Le foulard m'empêche de reprendre pleinement ma respiration mais en m'imposant le calme, comme il me le souffle, j'aspire et j'expire sans gêne majeure.  
Il relâche la pression autour de mon cou en retirant ses doigts et la resserre à nouveau en me pénétrant. Il me prend lentement, allongeant ses mouvements pour faire durer ses va-et-vient au gré de mes respirations.   
Je sens ma tête se faire légère, cependant je ne touche pas mon cou, je pose mes mains dans son dos et je force sur ses reins pour qu'il me prenne plus fort.  
Il obtempère et c'est la tête dans les étoiles, plus mort que vif qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel. Sho fait glisser le foulard et me libère, picorant mon cou de baisers avant de reprendre ma bouche avec douceur murmurant des « je t'aime » à m'en faire perdre la tête.   
Je sais qu'il vient de m'étrangler, qu'il violente mon corps parfois mais avec tant de douceur et de dévotion que je ne peux pas le voir autrement que comme un acte amoureux. Il se lève bien trop vite à mon goût et reviens avec un petit pot d'onguent à la main. Ca donne une drôle d'odeur de camphre et de miel sur ses doigts. Je lui souris et lève le menton pour faciliter sa tâche. 

« Tu devras sûrement mettre une écharpe demain ou ça va jaser...ça va ?  
-Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été ! J'ai l'impression de flotter.   
-C'est l'effet du manque d'oxygène.  
-C'est l'effet Sho. »

Il rit de ma niaiserie mais je sais qu'il en est heureux. Il me serre contre lui et une fois de plus je m'endors débarrassé de cette sensation d'angoisse qui me chevillait au corps depuis l'assassinat de mes parents. 

A peine au poste le lendemain matin j'essaye d’appeler notre informateur à plusieurs reprises mais il s'obstine à garder le silence. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
Et s'il avait été rattrapé par le tueur ?   
Pourtant aucun mort n'a été signalé depuis hier et on se décide à retourner au bar des nazis en vain. Il ne s'y trouve pas et je ne peux pas demander de ses nouvelles aux clients sous peine de griller son témoignage et de le mettre en danger.   
On retourne au bureau et on s'enferme avec Nagase pour que je lui fasse part de mes conclusions (et de celles de Sho éventuellement). Il accepte de lancer un avis de recherche mais je ne me fais guère d'illusion, ce mec doit savoir disparaître compte tenu de son mode de vie. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée alors que je regagne ma voiture pour rentrer que je reçois un appel pour le moins surprenant.

« Matsumoto-san ?  
-Ninomiya ?  
-Tu peux venir au 'Dante' ?   
-Quand ?  
-Tout de suite, s'il te plaît.  
-Sho n'est pas là.  
-Je sais mais c'est toi que j'ai besoin de voir. Satoshi a été agressé.   
-J'arrive. »

Il a vraiment l'air de flipper. Je maile Juri-san pour qu'elle mette Masaki dans le bus et je prends la route du 'Dante'.   
Le club ressemble à un décor de théâtre en dehors de ses heures d'ouverture, toutes lumières allumées. La porte du bureau de Ninomiya est grande ouverte et je frappe avant d'y entrer.   
Ohno est allongé et dort paisiblement mais il a des pansements au visage et un mauvais bleu barré de points de sutures colore sa pommette. Nino vient me mettre la main sur le bras et m’entraîne au dehors jusqu'à une cuisine où il me propose de m'asseoir.  
Je prends place à une table alors qu'il s'active à préparer un thé. Ses gestes sont mal assurés et j'arrive à lire sur son visage l'insécurité si propre aux victimes d'agressions. 

« Un thé ?  
-Je vais m'en occuper, assieds-toi.  
-Merci. »

Il me sourit et prend place sur une chaise me regardant faire. 

« Il est rentré comme ça aujourd'hui.  
-Il avait disparu ?  
-On a l'habitude de dormir en journée et quand je me suis levé en début d'après-midi il n'était plus dans l'appartement. Je me suis tout de suite inquiété.  
-Il aurait pu sortir faire des courses.  
-Sans que je lui demande, jamais.  
-C'est vrai...j'oubliais.   
-Il est revenu il y a à peine deux heures et il était si...amoché...  
-Qui lui a fait ça ?  
-Ces putains de nazis.  
-Le groupuscule ?  
-Ouais. Ces espèces de connards au cerveau reptilien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu des bruits au club dans la matinée et qu'il est allé voir. Il en a trouvé plusieurs en train de mettre le club à sac. Ils l'ont traîné à l'extérieur et ils l'ont passé à tabac.  
-Tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'hopital ?  
-C'est pas vraiment dans nos réflexes, non. Les médecins apprécient peu nos pratiques. »

Il tend la main vers moi et du doigt fait glisser l’écharpe que j'ai au cou, révélant les marques laissées par le foulard. Il arque un sourcil et je remets le tissu en place sans faire de commentaire. 

« J'en ai fait venir un que je connais bien. Il a plusieurs cotes cassées et il a dû le recoudre mais on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance...si les gars du club n'étaient pas arrivé, ils lui auraient fait bien pire.   
-Tu dois porter plainte, Nino.  
-Ouais, dans un monde idéal.   
-Ils se sont introduit chez toi, on tabassé ton conjoint et ils l'auraient sûrement violé si personne n'était venu à son aide. »

Il baisse la tête accablé et murmure un « je sais. »

« Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça ne recommence pas. Je resterais avec toi.  
-Ca va jaser si tu m'accompagnes.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre que ça jase, c'est pas mon problème.  
-Je t'aime bien.  
-Merci...enfin je crois...qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ?  
-Au club ?  
-Ouais ils sont pas venus uniquement pour tout casser, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ?   
-Ils cherchaient quelqu'un.   
-Qui ?  
-A ton avis ? Qui peut les fuir ? »

L'image du mec à tête de rat me vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Ca parait plutôt censé de sa part de venir chercher au club la sécurité dont il a besoin. 

« Il est encore là ?  
-Ouais bien sûr. Satoshi n'aurait pas parlé. C'est pas dans nos habitudes de balancer des mecs qui viennent demander notre aide.   
-Même ce genre de personne ?  
-Je juge pas. Chacun fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a.   
-Tu me laisses lui parler ?  
-Je l'appelle. »

Il s'est levé et quelques minutes plus tard, je vois mon informateur passer la porte. Il a le regard fuyant des mecs qui se savent coupables de quelque chose.

« Je vous ai appelé toute la journée, pourquoi vous n'avez pas décroché ?  
-C'est vous qui me les avez envoyé !  
-Qui ?  
-Les gros bras.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
-Ils ont dit à Ohno qu'on les avait rencardé. Y'a que vous a qui j'ai parlé.  
-Attendez, attendez, asseyez-vous, on va reprendre.   
-Hier après vous avoir parlé je suis venu directement ici et ils ont pas mis de temps à me trouver.  
-Et je vous garantis que je n'y suis pour rien. »

Nino est venu se mettre près de lui et lui a tendu une chaise.

« Ce n'est pas Matsumoto-san, je le connais bien, et puis il n'aurait aucun interet à faire ça.  
-Peut-être bien que si !  
-Explique-nous alors. »

L'autre se renfrogne et ne lâche pas Nino du regard. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous 4 ? »je demande en utilisant la méthode directe.  
« Entre nous 4 ?  
-Le Sénateur, Take, Kume et vous ? Ils sont tous morts à par vous et vous craignez d'être le prochain, alors je vous demande quel est le lien entre vous ? Si ce n'était que le groupe de soutien, le suivant pourrait être n'importe quel autre membre. Qu'est-ce que vous partagiez ?  
-On...on a eu un accident.  
-Un accident ?  
-Le Sénateur était venu à un de nos meeting et Kume l'accompagnait. A la fin, il a proposé de nous emmener moi et Take au 'Dante' pour qu'on s'amuse un peu.  
-Take et vous ?  
-On était plus ou moins ensemble.  
-Je vois. Une soirée au 'Dante', Nino ?  
-On organise des soirées à thème plusieurs fois par mois. Ca permet aux clients de se rencontrer et de créer des liens.   
-Des liens comment ?  
-Des réseaux de connaissance. Politiques, financiers, il y a de gros contrats qui se jouent dans ces soirées. On y trouve des gens de tous horizons.  
-Pas forcément SM ?  
-Non, pas forcément. Des gens aux mœurs libres mais pas nécessairement SM. »

L'idée de tous ces gros hommes politiques ou patrons de la finance ensemble dans des soirées orgiaques me donnent la gerbe. Même si ça éclaire ma lanterne de façon considérable.

« Et ?  
-Quand on est sorti, Take a proposé de nous ramener et on était un peu trop gais, lui inclus. On a pas vu un vélo sur le bord de la route.  
-Vous avez renversé quelqu'un ?  
-Ouais on l'a percuté de plein fouet. On s'est arrêté tout de suite pour voir si on pouvait faire quelque chose mais elle était déjà morte.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
-On...on l'a mise dans le fossé avec son vélo et on s'est barré. On pouvait pas appeler la police et on puis elle était déjà morte qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse ?  
-Un appel anonyme éventuellement ?  
-Le lendemain on a vu aux infos qu'elle avait été déclarée disparue, alors je l'ai passé l'appel anonyme. C'est comme ça qu'elle a été retrouvé.  
-Et vous pensez que c'est à cause de cet accident que vous vous faites tous décimer ?  
-Kume s'en remettait pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé son mari pour lui expliquer que c'était un accident et qu'on avait rien pu faire. Il s'est excusé.  
-Ca a dû le soulager...  
-Je sais on est impardonnables. J'ai fait pas mal de saloperie dans ma vie et Kume aussi mais c'est sûrement la pire. »

Son visage semble se détendre un peu, comme s'il éprouvait du soulagement à parler enfin.

« Et vous croyez que c'est le mari qui se venge ?  
-J'en suis sûr. Kume m'a dit qu'au téléphone il lui a dit qu'il nous ferait la peau à tous, les uns après les autres. »

J'ai un sale pressentiment. 

« C'était quand ?  
-Le 12 novembre dernier, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. »

Je déglutis difficilement et je regarde Ninomiya pour chercher un soutien qu'il ne peut pas m'offrir. 

« Restez ici cette nuit, je viens vous chercher demain matin pour aller au poste. Nino aussi, on accompagnera Satoshi, ok ?  
-Et le tueur ?  
-Je m'en occupe. »

Je sors du club et je me mets à l'abri de ma voiture avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent en vitesse accélérée.   
Je mets le contact et je traverse la ville à toute vitesse.

« Ouvre !! » je tambourine à la porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même.

J'avance à tâtons, je sors mon arme et me mets en joue.   
Tout l'appartement est plongé dans le noir total mais quand j'entre dans le salon une lampe de chevet s'allume, révélant mon collègue assis dans un fauteuil. Son arme est posée sur l'accoudoir, il a une bouteille d'alcool dans la main et sur la table basse à ses côtés trône une photo de sa femme. 

« Alors ça y est, tu as compris ?  
-Eita... »

Je n'ose pas baisser ma garde, j'ai tellement l'impression que je ne le connais plus. 

« Ils ont tué ma femme ces gros porcs. Elle revenait de l'hopital où elle venait de finir son service et ils l'ont balancée comme un chien dans un fossé après l'avoir tuée. »

Je m'assois sans brusquerie et je désarme mon flingue. Il a la tête entre les mains et j'ai face à moi un homme totalement brisé. 

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Jun, mais ils le méritaient.   
-Ils n'avaient pas tous tué Aiko.  
-C'est pareil ! C'étaient tous des pourritures de nazis ou de violeurs, ils méritaient ce que je leur ai fait et cent fois plus.  
-Ce n'était pas à toi de rendre la justice !  
-Mais tu sais bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais été condamné !! »

Il a raison, j'ai vu trop d'affaires étouffées grâce à des pressions politiques ou financières. Je sais aussi ce qu'il risque en se faisant arrêter. 

« Tu dois te sauver. »

C'est tout ce qui me vient dans l'urgence.

« Pour quoi faire ?  
-Parce que si tu te fais arrêter tu seras condamné à la chaise électrique.  
-Je sais.   
-Alors change de pays, fais-toi oublier, je ne dirais rien.   
-Je ne veux pas, Jun. C'est trop tard.  
-T'as pas le choix !   
-Je suis qu'un mort en sursis depuis qu'Aiko est morte, je ne vis plus. Et ce que j'ai fait depuis... »

Je m'agenouille devant lui et j'essaye de le secouer en vain.

« Putain ! Tu veux pas bouger, mais je te jure que ce soir tu seras dans un bateau, volontaire ou pas. Je te laisserais pas crever ! »

Je me lève et je vais à sa chambre pour empaqueter quelques affaires. 

« Je ferais parler l'informateur, je te jure que toute la presse sera au courant et quand ce sera calmé tu pourras revenir, je te le promets.  
-Tu crois ? » me lance-t-il du salon. Ca me rassure un peu qu'il ne m'envoie pas au diable.  
« J'en suis sûr. Et puis tu en profiteras pour voyager, depuis le temps qu'on dit qu'on allait faire un tour du côté des USA tous les deux, c'est le moment !  
-Jun ?  
-Hum ?  
-Merci pour tout. »

Putain.  
Je cours au salon mais la détonation éclate avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'atteindre. J'entends mon propre cri mais il est trop tard pour le sauver. Son corps tombe au sol et je tente de le rattraper espérant encore que tout ne soit pas perdu. Mais il ne s'est laissé aucune chance et il n'est même plus reconnaissable. Ce sont nos collègues qui nous trouvent, je ne sais pas combien de temps après, prévenus par les voisins. Quand Sho vient me chercher à l’hôpital, il me raconte que je suis resté longtemps en état de choc, sans vouloir lâcher mon ami et qu'ils ont dû utiliser la force pour m'y contraindre et me l'arracher.   
En silence, il me déshabille et lave le sang dont je suis couvert avant de me bercer toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'épuisement m'assomme.   
Le lendemain je vais chercher notre informateur chez Nino et je le ramène à Nagase.   
Je sais que quand la vérité va éclater ça va faire grand bruit et malgré toute l'envie que j'ai de ne pas entacher l'honneur de mon ami pour protéger sa mémoire, c'est un passage obligé pour que la presse s'empare de l'affaire.   
Le jour de son enterrement je serre la main de Sho de toutes mes forces et je me dis tristement que si on me l'enlevait, oui, je serais sûrement capable de faire ce qu'Eita a fait en perdant sa femme. L'Amour n'est ni juste, ni raisonné et il n'en existe pas deux pareils, Sho me l'a appris. Nino et Ohno sont là aussi et après la cérémonie ils viennent à la maison. Nous nous asseyons en silence autour de la table basse du salon et je demande à Masaki de nous préparer un thé.  
« On ferme le 'Dante' »nous dit Nino en caressant la joue d'Ohno. Sho n'a pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Et je comprends qu'après l'agression il a peur pour Satoshi  
au point de ne plus vouloir vivre si exposés.   
Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils sont pleins de ressources...


End file.
